


Ночь утонувших звуков

by Seymour_Ridy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Historical, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow Burn, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seymour_Ridy/pseuds/Seymour_Ridy
Summary: До победы Союза над Германией, до того, как Америка присоединилась к войне, перед введением ленд-лиза и задолго до начала боевых действий, в мире существовало две нации, две державы, два "человека". Они долго не желали видеть друг друга, пока история не поставила их лицом к лицу.





	1. 01 - сентябрь 1940

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lying in that Sound, Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696819) by [stardropdream (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream). 



> Сюжет сосредоточен на Америке и его «особых отношениях» с Англией. Это исторически достоверный фик с обоснуем под USUK.  
> Меня в свое время поразила точность фактов и ссылки на реальные статьи и фотографии, которые, как сам автор пишет, лишь отрывками дошли до наших дней. Жаль, говорит она, что не может предоставить сканов старинных газет, так как большая часть утеряна. Все эти детали и отсылки становятся настолько реальными, что страны буквально оживают.  
> ПС: не забывайте, что мнение автора (как и переводчика) не всегда совпадает с мнением героев.

Погода была прекрасной во всех отношениях. Однако в его комнате, несмотря на уходящий солнечный день, стояла темень. Он, конечно, мог встать и отдёрнуть шторы или выйти на крыльцо, чтобы полюбоваться закатом, стайками светлячков в траве или первыми яркими точками звёзд в небе. Вместо этого он сидел в темноте, освещённой слабым светом от огарка зажжённой сигареты, и смотрел на радиоприёмник.

Волны долгое время шипели, а затем вдруг умолкли, и вслед короткому перезвону, знаменующему начало передачи, раздался глубокий, звучный голос Эдварда Мэроу.

_«Говорит Лондон»._

С этими словами в комнате раздался оглушительный взрыв, завыли военные сирены, по стенам прошлась автоматная очередь. Звуки были настолько реальными, что забивали все органы чувств. Какофония от падающих боеголовок, дробящегося камня и запала зениток продолжала греметь, а он всем силами вслушивался в голос диктора.

Представить лицо Мэроу во время радиовещания — лицо человека, который стоит на развалинах страны, — было просто невыносимо.

Иногда ведущий ненадолго замолкал, и тогда казалось, что кроме безустанной сирены, угрожающего гула и грохота от разрушающихся, охваченных пламенем домов, других звуков в мире больше не существовало.

Альфред медленно затянулся, держа сигарету одними губами. Он ненадолго задержал дыхание, прежде чем выдохнуть дым, а вместе с ним и всё то, что не хотел говорить вслух. Словно сейчас он говорил на другом, табачном языке.  
Сентябрь тысяча девятьсот сорокового года казался длиннее вечности даже для него. Страшно представить, каким он был для западной Европы. Хотя, в общем-то, Джонса это не сильно беспокоило, ведь его собственная территория оставалась нетронутой. Он говорил себе, что слушал канал мировых новостей «CBS» не потому, что беспокоился за других, а только чтобы быть в курсе событий. Жители Вашингтона, по крайней мере, были именно такого мнения. Альфред, как и любая держава, слишком хорошо знал, что такое война, и, пусть он уже очень давно не ощущал её вкуса, теперь, слушая каждую ночь эти звуки, начинал чувствовать знакомую горечь во рту.

Всего лишь неприятная ностальгия, не более того.

Джонс не замечал, как летит время. Солнце за окном давно село, а в Лондоне до сих пор не смолкали взрывы. Крики на фоне были столь душераздирающими, что всё, казалось, происходит не на том конце планеты, а у Джонса прямо за окном. Иногда он, глядя пустым взором на радиоприёмник, совершенно забывал о кофе на столе или о сигарете, которая медленно истлевала в руке.

С тех пор, как в Англии начался блиц, Альфред проводил за прослушиванием волны «CBS» каждую ночь. Сидя неподвижно в своей комнате, он начисто превращался в слух, впитывая все звуки, идущие прямиком из самого сердца Лондона.

_«Падение Англии — это всего лишь вопрос времени»._

Америке не в первый раз приходила эта мысль, как и осознание того, что положение тех, кто жил в Европе, действительно иначе не опишешь. Однако он не собирался вмешиваться, не мог даже позволить себе думать об этом.

Рука не дрогнула, когда Альфред затушил сигарету в пепельницу и достал новую.  
Прошлое участие в войне Европы и так обошлось ему недёшево, и правительство было категорически против участия на этот раз, поэтому желания не было и у самого Альфреда. Он решил оставить всё как есть, ведь так хотел его народ. Джонс не ведал, что его люди чувствуют в данный момент, но был почти уверен, что они тоже внимают словам Мэроу и перенимают тяжкую боль с другого конца света.

Одна из бомб взорвалась совсем рядом с комнатой диктора, и этот звук отдался от стен комнаты Альфреда, дрогнув эхом где-то внутри его собственного тела. Джонс слегка убавил громкость и продолжал слушать, продолжал погружаться в мельчайшие детали, описываемые одиноким низким голосом. О том, как люди стоят насмерть и сражаются за жизнь, когда мир вокруг них сотрясается и разрушается.

_Англия разрушается._

Альфред отметил, что прошло несколько часов с начала передачи, и в очередной раз задался вопросом: зачем он это делает? Что ему дает каждодневная новость о том, как страдает страна, до которой ему нет дела? Он уже давно не интересовался делами Англии и не собирался делать этого впредь, напоминая себе, что, будь там даже сверх великое бедствие, ему нет смысла об этом волноваться. Ни сейчас и ни потом. Никогда.

Ведущий продолжал говорить, однако грохот на фоне значительно стих. Это значило, что над Англией уже поднималось солнце, а эскадра Люфтваффе возвращалась в Мюнхен, оставляя Лондон в руинах. Рассказ Мэроу тем временем не прекращался. Он говорил о том, что город разгромлен, но не разбит, что лондонцы храбро пережили очередную смертельную угрозу, что они гордо морщат носы и выкрикивают ругательства в адрес дерзких нацистских захватчиков. Альфред слушал и боялся, что начинает верить в эту красивую сказку. Тогда как ему не должно было быть дела до народа, которому он точно не собирался помогать. Он просто ждал, когда вещание закончится.

Перед завершением Мэроу выдержал паузу и сказал тяжёлым голосом последнее напутствие: «Вероятно, сейчас можно быть спокойными, как после «Мюнхена». Но, зная о том, что случилось в последние два года, попытайтесь не думать о том, что принесут будущие два… Если, конечно, сможете».

После этого радио резко зашуршало помехами.

* * *

В начале октября Альфред как обычно приехал в Белый Дом повидаться с первой леди, которую навещал в свободное от графика время. Он был рад отвлечься от обязанностей, потому что, как бы там ни было, без войны политические дела всё равно её касались.

Элеонор Рузвельт всегда с радостью принимала его и предоставляла самую большую комнату для гостей. Даже если все оказывались вдруг заняты, Альфред мог целый день просто гулять по зданию своего правительства. Он знал каждого руководителя каждого подразделения за всё время существования Белого Дома, знал все детали интерьера, как свои пять пальцев. Конечно, Франклин Рузвельт не из тех, кого можно назвать приветливым, Альфред все равно уважал и чтил своих президентов, какими бы хорошими или плохими они ни были.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Джонс последний раз слушал радио, но реплика Мэроу до сих пор крутилась в памяти. Альфред старался пореже думать об этом и почаще напоминать себе, что его народ в безопасности, особенно здесь, в Белом Доме.

В один из дней Джонс шёл в свою комнату за курткой, собираясь прогуляться с леди Элеонор по розовому саду, как вдруг до него донеслась чья-то оборванная фраза:

— Англии больше нет.

Альфред замер на полушаге и почувствовал, как внутри всё похолодело. Это был голос Джозефа Кеннеди, доносящийся из-за двери по соседству. Посол Штатов в Великобритании, ввиду того, что Лондон продолжали бомбить, вернулся в Вашингтон именно сегодня. Джонс забыл об этом, вдобавок он давно не выходил на волну Мэроу, поэтому не был в курсе новостей, и вполне вероятно, что Соединенное Королевство Великобритании уже… Нет, не могло всё произойти так быстро!

С безотчетным испугом Альфред прильнул к двери и осторожно выглянул из-за угла. В кабинете он увидел Рузвельта напротив Кеннеди, оба стояли, значит разговор был срочным.

— Я намерен приложить все усилия для решения, того, что может стать главной мировой проблемой, — говорил посол, взгляд которого был хмур, а поза — напряженной.

Рузвельт молчал в ответ. Альфред ощутил, как в этот момент крепко вцепился пальцами в косяк.

— Я здесь ради того, чтобы помочь вам, господин президент, защитить Соединенные Штаты Америки от войны.

Речь посла сменилась тяжёлой паузой, а тело Джонса окатила волна дрожи. Он прислонился к стене рядом с дверью и сделал глубокий вдох, повторяя себе, что нет никаких причин волноваться. Кеннеди, скорее всего, имел в виду территорию страны, а не человека. Хотя, даже если и так, нет никакой гарантии, что Англия выжил. А стоило ли вообще волноваться о нём? Альфреда ведь по большому счету должна радовать эта новость. Среди его народа как-никак всегда были те, кто ненавидит британцев. Поэтому его собственная реакция была абсурдной и совершенно не соответствовала реальности. Альфреду наоборот должно было стать спокойнее.

— Я не стану возвращаться в Великобританию, — продолжил Кеннеди, — ибо ей уже не помочь. Главное для США — это остаться вне конфликта и вернуть всех американцев на родину, пока они не пострадали.

Опять повисла пауза, и Альфред во второй раз удивился, почему Рузвельт ничего не говорит. Почему он молчит, тогда как, будучи его боссом, должен озвучить те самые мысли, что были в голове державы.

— Альфред, — внезапно позвал Рузвельт, и Джонс вздрогнул, отшагивая в укрытие, — хватит топтаться у дверей, раз ты этим обеспокоен. Заходи.

— Не так уж и обеспокоен, — пробормотал Америка, но ответом ему был лишь укоризненный взгляд. Помедлив, он с виноватым видом отвел в сторону створку не до конца распахнутой двери и вошел. Рузвельт не удостоил гостя улыбкой, а взгляд Кеннеди, который Альфред тут же словил, говорил о том, что посол явно не уверен, кого перед собой видит. Он бросил недоумевающий взгляд на Рузвельта, и тот, наконец, улыбнулся, кивнув Альфреду.

— Господин посол, — обратился президент, гордым жестом указав в сторону державы, — этого человека вы только что поклялись защитить от войны.

Когда Кеннеди посмотрел на Джонса, то по-прежнему недоумевал, но Альфред был терпелив. Он уже знал, какого момента нужно дождаться. Посол распрямил спину, и по вспышке в его глазах и плотно сжатым губам Америка догадался, что момент настал. Теперь Кеннеди смотрел на него со смесью трепетного уважения и детского любопытства, которые всегда присутствовали на лицах его людей при встрече с тем, кем является Альфред Джонс на самом деле.

Наконец, сдержанно, но открыто посмотрев державе в глаза, Кеннеди шагнул к нему и крепко сжал его плечо.

— Мы будем защищать вас изо всех наших сил.

_Англии больше нет._

Альфред ничего не говорил, украдкой глядя то на посла, то на президента, лицо которого не выдавало ни единой эмоции. Сглотнув тяжелый ком в горле, Джонс кивнул, после чего хватка на его плече ослабла, и Кеннеди в нерешительности отшагнул назад. Посол, как и все люди, понятия не имел, как нужно вести себя рядом со своей страной — в конце концов, не каждый день ты можешь пожать ей руку. И Альфред не видел в этом смущении ничего предосудительного.

_Англии больше нет._

_Англии… больше… нет…_

_________________________________________________________

**Исторические заметки:**

—  **«CBS»**  — американская телерадиосеть, имевшая повсеместное влияние на территории США. Расшифровывается как «Columbia Broadcasting System» — Колумбийская Вещательная Система. Учитывая, как мало тогда было телевизоров, её слушал каждый второй американец.

—  **Эдвард Мэроу** был руководителем канала «CBS» и находился в Европе во время Второй Мировой Войны. Он оставался в Англии на протяжении всех боевых действий, ведя прямой эфир и записи каждого налёта. Всё то, о чём он рассказывал в этой главе, было передано как можно более дословно.

—  **Блицкриг и Люфтваффе.** Начиная с 7 сентября 1940, Лондон подвергся еженощным налетам немецких военно-воздушных сил на протяжении пятидесяти семи дней. До того момента ни один город в истории Соединённого Королевства не подвергался такому жестокому натиску. С похожей мощью были разгромлены Варшава (Польша) и Роттердам (Австрия), однако по длительности во времени Лондонский блиц бил все рекорды.

—  **Передачи Мэроу** были очень популярны в Соединенных Штатах, и именно благодаря им изменился взгляд американцев на войну, как таковую, сделав их более чуткими. Особенно учитывая, что среди американцев бытовало уверенное мнение, что Великобритания обманом заманила Америку в участие в Первой Мировой. Благодаря передачам Мэроу, это мнение изменилось, и с 39% желающих помочь англичанам, их стало 55% в течение всего лишь одного месяца.

—  **«Вероятно, сейчас можно быть спокойными, как после «Мюнхена». Но, зная о том, что случилось в последние два года, попытайтесь не думать о том, что принесут будущие два… Если, конечно, сможете»**  — это настоящая цитата Мэроу, ссылающаяся на Мюнхенское соглашение, в одном из пунктов которого 30 сентября 1938 года Англия заключила с Германией _договор о ненападении_.

—  **Джозеф Кеннеди** занимал должность американского посла в Великобритании с 1938 по 1940 года. Однако с самого начала массированного обстрела поставил на стране крест, как на умирающей нации, и констатировал невозможность её спасти. Он настойчиво твердил всем американцам, проживающим или имеющим родственников в Англии, покинуть её и разорвать любые имеющиеся связи с ней ради мира и нейтралитета Америки.


	2. 02 - март 1941

Альфред понятия не имел, что он здесь делает.

Состав поезда громыхал и поскрипывал, как плохо смазанный механизм, и, глядя на проносящийся мимо серый пейзаж, Джонс старался не слышать этого раздражающего шума. Страна, что простиралась за окном, была последним местом, где он хотел бы находиться, особенно если помнить о далёком, но таком близком доме.

Вид из окна так или иначе крутился перед взором, но Альфред старался в него не вглядываться, как и ни во что не вдумываться. Он изо всех сил сохранял каменное лицо, которое не раз видел у своих людей, у закоренелых американцев, умевших скрывать свои чувства. Периодически на него накатывала дремота, но Альфред тут же просыпался, убегая он неприятных картин из прошлого и фантомов возможного будущего.

Скрестив руки на груди, Джонс едва подавил желание стукнуться лбом о пыльное стекло и зарычать от негодования, но всё-таки удержал спину прямо. Он чувствовал себя проказником, пойманным за плохие поступки и вынужденным теперь отвечать за них.

В пассажирском кресле напротив сидел Джон Уинант. Мысли этого немногословного человека всегда оставались тайной, однако было в нем что-то притягательное, что не могло не расположить к себе. Альфред невольно подмечал, что Уинант кардинально отличался от Джозефа Кеннеди, бывшего посла США. Прошло столько времени, а Джонс до сих пор помнил этот бесстрашный уверенный тон, призывающий оставить британцев позади. По сравнению с ним заявления Уинанта казались долгожданной передышкой, мартовской оттепелью после долгой зимы. Дождливой оттепелью, прямо как в Англии.

Голова Уинанта то и дело склонялась вниз, словно и он тоже сопротивлялся сну, а может быть просто погружался в свои мысли. Альфред не мог однозначно интерпретировать взгляды посла и предпочитал так это и оставить.  
Они ехали уже несколько часов, но, несмотря на известный пункт прибытия, Альфреда не покидало ощущение, будто они едут в никуда.

Джонс выпрямился и громко прочистил горло, из-за чего Уинант вскинул голову, и их глаза встретились. Жест был спонтанный, поэтому, смерив посла долгим взглядом, Альфред отвернулся.

При виде плоского повторяющегося пейзажа было трудно поверить, что где-то там в эту самую секунду умирают тысячи британцев. Со стороны все выглядело мирным и спокойным, прямо-таки обычным, что до ужаса напоминало беззаботную атмосферу Штатов. Альфред поежился от собственного сравнения. Но смотреть, кроме как в окна, было некуда.

— Англия, — выдохнул он, и это слово показалось абсолютно чужим, сказанным на неизвестном языке. Другое имя этой державы застряло в подсознании и никак не шло на язык.

— Здесь красиво, не правда ли? — поддержал тему Уинант, обратив взгляд к Джонсу. — Ты ведь раньше бывал здесь?

Альфред молчал, гадая, как лучше отмахнуться: что он был здесь, но ему не понравилось, или что он никогда не был и не хотел быть здесь. Однако Уинант всё равно не поверил бы ему. В правительстве не может быть людей, которые не знают всю правду истории их отношений с Англией.

Америка решил вообще не отвечать и какое-то время совсем не шевелился. А потом вдруг захотелось сказать:

— Это было давно. Я почти ничего не помню.

В памяти, напротив, ярче былого вспыхнули года его детства, юношества, революции. Как же давно. Как же не вовремя.

— Думаю, у тебя будет предостаточно времени познакомиться с Англией заново, — Уинант улыбнулся ему той самой загадочной улыбкой, по-детски глупой, но невообразимо обаятельной. Альфред неуютно заёрзал в кресле, зная, что этот жест не укрылся от посла. Он решил не отвечать, и через минуту оба впали в неловкое молчание. Или это только Альфреду оно казалось неловким.

Уинанта нельзя было назвать глупым, однако бог явно обделил его ораторскими способностями. Прежде чем сказать что-то, он подолгу искал слова, а, когда находил, постоянно спотыкался посреди фразы, подбирая новые. Иногда он так долго молчал, что о диалоге можно было позабыть.

Америка заметил, как посол приподнялся на своем сидении, нервно облизывая губы, и понял, что тот собирается высказаться.

— Альфред, — обратился он и умолк. — Ты должен понять… какой крутой оборот принимает эта неординарная ситуация.

Последовала длинная пауза, в которой Альфред боялся опять вспомнить передачи Мэроу, что слушал много месяцев назад. Пусть теперь наступила весна, зима этого года была поистине самой длинной и холодной в жизни британцев. Они умирали от голода, потому что немецкие подлодки отрезали любые пути поставок провизии. Наверное, это и правда оставалось лишь вопросом времени, пока Англия не…  
Откинув мысли в сторону, Альфред ответил:

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю.

Он вдруг ощутил полную бессмысленность беседы, как и своего пребывания здесь. Причин послу тащить его с собой в Англию, пусть он и узнал, кем Альфред является на самом деле, фактически не было. Как и у президента Рузвельта не было причин заставлять его. Никто никогда не заставлял Альфреда что-либо делать. Однако добровольно согласиться на поездку он тоже не мог. Тем более добровольно оказаться здесь.

В конце концов, у Америки имелись свои заботы. Ему следовало быть дома и беспокоиться о величии своего собственного народа. А если он был олицетворением нации, то что же чувствовали люди по поводу его встречи с английским королём?

— Говорят, это задание самое сложное, которое мог дать президент, — бросив взгляд на Уинанта, сказал Альфред. Ему всегда было проще говорить о других, чем о себе. Уинант некоторые время молчал, очевидно, вновь взвешивая слова. Такими темпами они могли до самой станции не закончить диалог, и Альфред начинал ненавидеть эту тишину.

— Да, так и есть, — сказал, наконец, Уинант. — Мне предстоит объяснить стране, в которой ежедневно погибают сотни людей, что огромная держава, находящаяся за океаном в тепле и уюте, несмотря на желание помочь, не собирается воевать.

Сверкнув в его сторону глазами, Альфред раскрыл было рот, но не издал ни звука. Изнутри распирали слова, тысячи слов, которые он хотел озвучить, но почему-то не мог. Потому что в любом случае это была бы косвенная ложь, либо пустые оправдания, сказанные уже не раз.

Отвернувшись, Америка устало вздохнул и нахмурился. Уинант, похоже, и не ждал, что он заговорит.

— Особенно нелегко дать понять это тем, на кого сбрасывают бомбы, — отстранёно добавил посол.

Разрывающий треск шрапнели, свист снарядов и крики людей. Радиопередачи мгновенно всплыли в памяти, заставив Альфреда почувствовать ледяной ком в желудке. Он будто ещё вчера слышал, как ведущий описывает разрушенные дома, вездесущие пожары, и то, как люди тщетно пытаются скрыть город в полной темноте, отключая все источники энергии.

— Однако, — продолжал Уинант, выдернув Америку из раздумий, — любые усилия стоят того. Ведь Англия выживет.

Альфред содрогнулся, не зная, как прогнать холодные мурашки. Он хотел отвести взгляд от посла, но не мог. И вдруг подумал, а как сейчас выглядит Англия? Как выглядит человек по имени Артур, которого он когда-то знал, и насколько он изменился? С их последней встречи во время Первой Мировой Альфред заключил, что Англия в любом случае не будет ему рад. Разве что сиюминутное согласие на войну могло быть легкой гарантией приветливого тона.

Ещё Америка вдруг вспомнил, что обещал себе ни по каким причинам об этом не думать. Эта информация не несла ничего важного и никак не касалась его политики нейтралитета. Если людям нужна помощь, он её предоставит, но пусть они не ждут от США доблестных боевых действий.

— Не понимаю, почему ты так о них печёшься, — сказал Альфред, ощущая дикое желание возразить. — И почему я вообще должен быть здесь?

— Потому что это ты, Альфред. Потому что ты Америка, — мягко улыбнувшись, ответил Уинант. — Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел за пределы своих границ и понял, что ты не один в мире.

_«Учитывая, что сейчас происходит в Европе, граница не такое уж плохое слово»_ , — хотел сказать Альфред, особенно четко осознавая это именно здесь, в Англии, но решил не продолжать тему.

Он пока не заметил больших последствий блиц-крика, но уже чувствовал нежелание «смотреть за свои границы». Потому что вероятность нападения немцев даже в их с послом визит оставалась высокой.

Английская пехота и флот несли большие потери из-за нехватки провизии, что ослабляло оборону с каждым днём. И если немецкие подлодки продолжат беспощадно топить корабли с грузом продовольствия, то исчезновение Англии действительно остается лишь вопросом времени.

— Во многом для англичан время утекает как песок, — вторя его мыслям, сказал Уинант, — и однажды их силы действительно иссякнут.

Альфред ничего не говорил, позволив фразе улететь вслед беспрестанно меняющемуся пейзажу за окном. Страна задыхалась и погибала, однако за всей очевидной безнадёгой чувствовалось упрямое нежелание сдаваться, как будто пламя, которое никогда не потухнет. Только Альфред не знал, действительно ли оно никогда не потухнет.

Не желая снова оказаться во власти ненужных рассуждений, он спросил:

— Посол, ты точно не переоценил свои силы, когда согласился на эту работу?

Улыбнувшись, Уинант ответил ему:

— Нисколько.

* * *

Когда они прибыли на станцию, их ожидал в окружении свиты сам Король Георг Шестой. Один вид того, как монарх прохаживается по лондонскому перрону, казался беспрецедентным. Альфред вдруг понял, что давно позабыл, как вести себя в присутствии правителя, поэтому замешкался на полпути. Свобода от монархии далась ему когда-то с большим трудом, и все же сейчас, увидев персону королевского происхождения, он вновь ощутил точно такой же трепет восхищения.  
Втянув горячий воздух железнодорожного вокзала, Альфред двинулся дальше. Он не мог избавиться от овладевшего им вязкого ощущения полусна, которое нельзя было назвать последствием сырой погоды. Он хотел проснуться, чтобы очутиться не здесь, а у себя дома. Подальше отсюда. Потому что изменившийся город не мог скрыть того же знакомого ощущения, от которого остро щемило сердце.

Не останавливаясь, он последовал за Уинантом на платформу. Король поприветствовал посла, и Альфред, замедлив шаг, нервно сглотнул. Не секрет, что королю известно, кто он такой, иначе он бы не стал бросать на Альфреда подозрительные взгляды. Джонс не чувствовал даже мизерного желания контактировать с британским правительством и был вполне рад отсутствию внимания. Король ведь, пусть он и правитель, не обязан помнить все лица, поэтому вполне имел право не узнать его. Альфред замечал в себе смутное отвращение к происходящему и старался не рассматривать людей вокруг. Уж лучше не думать о том, что в этой толпе высокопоставленных лиц мог быть ещё один человек.

— Я рад, что вы прибыли так быстро, — сказал король Уинанту.

Альфред не удержался и быстро оглядел людей, столпившихся рядом, и почти вздохнул с облегчением, когда не увидел никого подобного себе. Англии тут не было. Джонс и не думал, что тот придёт, хотя был уверен, что король Великобритании ни на шаг не отпускает от себя этого человека. Тем более теперь.  
На Джонса внезапно навалилось странное ощущение пустоты, граничащее с разочарованием. Вокруг было столько людей, но ни один не был державой.

Наверняка, Англии сейчас просто не до встреч. К тому же он скорее всего выглядит ужасно, чтобы вообще показываться на глаза. Пусть англичан и бомбили, Альфред не сомневался, что на лице британской империи будет написано то же, что и на миллионах лиц его людей: истощенная, но живая решимость. Ему было любопытно увидеть, как выглядит такое лицо, но ни в коем случае не хотелось встречаться с Англией лично. Хотелось заранее отписаться от любых встреч, но Альфред не мог просто бросить здесь Уинанта и вернуться к президенту ни с чем.

Посол США всё ещё говорил с королем, а Альфред поймал себя на мысли, что смотрит не на людей, а за пределы станции, на горизонт. От вида того же самого ландшафта, что он видел сотню лет назад, к горлу подступала горечь, которую Альфред тщетно пытался не замечать.

Уинант призывал его выйти из изоляции. Но Джонс не был в изоляции. Он просто никогда не чувствовал себя так одиноко, как чувствовал сейчас.

* * *

— Это удивительно, — приподнятым тоном сказал Уинант, когда они ехали в государственной машине.  
Альфред бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. Он был даже немного рад лицезреть развалины в центре столицы, потому что они отвлекали его от слишком знакомой английской архитектуры.

— Я имею в виду Короля Георга Шестого, — пояснил Уинант.

— Что? — потеряв нить мыслей, отозвался Альфред. Посол силился быстро подобрать нужные слова и от этого заметно нервничал.

— Обычно требуются недели и даже месяцы, чтобы добиться аудиенции с королём. И, даже если ты дождешься своей очереди, он может не прийти на встречу, посчитав её не стоящей внимания. И то, что король самолично приветствовал нас на вокзале, не придерживаясь принятого законом порядка, говорит очень о многом.

— Например, о том, что они ожидают от США большей помощи, — прохладно отозвался Джонс.

— Да, помощи, Альфред, — сказал Уинант. — Британцам нужна твоя помощь. Или же твое вступление в войну.

Похолодев, Альфред смерил его хмурым взглядом.

— Я не опущу нейтралитет.

— Да, я знаю, — снова кивнув, ответил Уинант, — знаю очень хорошо.

— Конечно, им приспичило втягивать именно американцев. Я что, им так нужен?

— Да, — ответил Уинант и вложил в одно слово столько уверенности, что Америка решил дальше не спорить. Порой его выводило из себя то, что он не может ответить простому человеку, к тому же американцу.

Альфред не мог не видеть скрытое недовольство посла. Этот человек с силой вытаскивал его из собственного дома в чужой мир, пытаясь первым делом соединить ни с кем-нибудь, а с Англией. Страной, с которой Альфред стал бы брататься в последнюю очередь. Страной, куда визиты всегда были для него радостью и печалью одновременно.

Последний раз Америка приезжал в британское посольство вместе с Джоном Адамсом, а за десятки лет до этого он был здесь лишь как молодая, ещё ничего не значащая колония. Будучи маленьким мальчиком, он крепко хватался за рукав черного пальто Артура… нет, Англии, и с восторгом ловил ртом снежинки, пока они вдвоем гуляли по вечерним улицам Лондона.

Эти дни были полны такой радости, что он иногда спрашивал себя, а было ли это на самом деле. Потому что сейчас столица великой державы вызывала в нем исключительно противоположное радости чувство. В детстве Джонс часто страдал морской болезнью, поэтому приезды в Англию становились чем-то вроде приключения, требующего выдержки. Как только он ступал с корабля или поезда на британскую землю, его переполняло множество эмоций. Он помнил, с каким презрением на него таращились прохожие, не воспринимая представителя колоний, как и его посла, серьёзно, но был ещё слишком мал, чтобы понять причину.

Англия всегда его тяготила, даже сейчас, когда стала заметно истощена. Потому что люди здесь точно не стали относиться к нему лучше.

Это ведь маленький жалкий островок, о котором большинство американцев давно не думали как о стране. Альфред прекрасно понимал, почему его люди так считают. У слабо вооруженных держав не было ни единого шанса перед огромной армией немецких войск, распространившейся далеко на запад Европы. И всё же, Англия, неся потери, смог продержаться так долго даже без поставок продовольствия.

— Мне всё равно, — сказал Альфред.

— Я знаю, — снова ответил Уинант. — Я знаю, тебе не нужно меня убеждать.

— Но почему-то ты пытаешься убеждать меня, — перебил Америка. — Думаешь, мой личный приезд изменит мнение американцев? И не надейся. Это не я влияю на них, а они делают меня таким, какой я есть.

Уинант смерил его взглядом, и Альфред запретил себе дергаться или отворачиваться. Если подумать, он уже давно привык к тому, как в его сторону стреляют глазами, однако взгляд Уинанта был не таким, был чересчур проницательным. Даже в тот момент, когда будущий посол с уважением пожимал руку Альфреда в первый раз, уже как собственной державе, он смотрел на него с такой же глубокой уверенностью. Он мог ничего не говорить или в действительности подбирать слова, но его взгляд странным образом отличался от остальных.

И на этот раз Уинант, к удивлению Альфреда, предпочёл не высказываться.

Оставшуюся часть пути они провели в обоюдном молчании.

* * *

Уинанта настойчиво облепили репортеры, задавая столько вопросов и с такой скоростью, что Альфред поразился, а люди ли они вообще. По лицу и позе посла было заметно, как ему не комфортно, хотя вообще он выглядел так большую часть времени.

Уинант уже не первую минуту отвечал на один вопрос за другим, а Альфреду казалось, что они час стоят на месте. Ему не терпелось скорее пойти дальше, упасть, наконец, в кровать и отдохнуть. Хотя больше всего он хотел все-таки вернуться домой.

— Я несказанно рад быть здесь, — со своей полудетской улыбкой говорил Уинант. — В нынешнее время мне не хотелось бы быть нигде, кроме как в Англии.

Рассматривая асфальт, Америка слушал их болтовню в пол-уха и все больше думал, что Уинант, должно быть, либо врёт, либо помешанный. И, так как врать посол не умел, тем более насчет британцев, у него, наверное, и правда душа болела за эту страну. Неужто он готов жертвовать собой настолько, что будет рад быть здесь? Здесь, на расшатанном богом забытом острове?

Однако, если смотреть по существу, последний налёт произошёл несколько недель назад. Теоретически город могли начать бомбить опять в любой день, но, как Уинант сам рассказывал, по сравнению с прошлым годом людям теперь жилось намного лучше.

И это называется лучше?

Альфреду с трудом верилось, что могло быть хуже, чем теперь. Пусть он сам слышал по радио о том, что здесь происходило и как жители активно сопротивлялись бедствию, проще было поверить в обратное. Англия и без блицкрига была последним местом, куда он решил бы поехать, а с оным и подавно. Тёплое океанское течение и островной климат сделали страну влажной и перегретой, просто в конец неприятной. Наверное, сварливое высокомерие, которое всегда присутствовало в голосе Артура, отражало вовсе не тугую консервативность его народа, а тот факт, что у него просто никогда не бывает хорошей погоды.

Альфред усмехнулся, вспоминая его лицо. Или точнее тот лик, который он когда-то помнил. Он, вероятно, очень скоро увидит его снова, и, честно говоря, желал избежать этой встречи. Было бы замечательно, если бы получилось сопровождать посла без всех этих ненужных встреч, без надобности отвечать на вопросы или снова увидеть глаза Англии. Такие же ненавидящие, упрекающие, решительные, открытые, любящие.

Альфред зажмурился, прогоняя воспоминания. И ведь после окончательного разгрома он не сможет увидеть их уже никогда.

Так или иначе, встреча с Англией, скорее всего, неизбежна. От этой мысли Альфред почувствовал, как в предвкушении скручивает внутренности, и в нем рождается что-то похожее на… Неприязнь? Злость? Да, злость американцев на британцев была логична, ведь большая часть их люто ненавидела, а та часть, которая желала помочь, не видела в войне никакого толка. Даже извечные гуманисты, пропагандирующие мир, боялись и говорили: «Только помощь, но не война». От этого каждодневного диссонанса Альфред порой совершенно выходил из себя.

Вздохнув, Джонс выпрямился и засунул руки в карманы. Его усталый взгляд был некоторое время устремлен в спину Уинанту, а затем вдруг упал на толпу позади репортеров, среди которых были те же лица, что сопровождали Короля Георга Шестого, какие-то служащие и ещё один новый человек.

Англия.

Застыв, Альфред уставился на него во все глаза. Он тут же расценил это как глупую случайность, ибо не предполагал увидеться с державой в тот же день, и чуть не рассмеялся. Конечно, ему следовало знать, что Англия будет здесь, ведь, если сам король встречал их на вокзале, то этот человек тем более оказался бы на их пути до посольства.

Англия смотрел в другую сторону, но Альфред догадывался, что, будучи всегда рядом со своим правителем, британец в курсе, что американский посол приехал не один.

Англия стоял чуть позади с совершенно прямой спиной, сложив руки сзади, что было заметно по натянувшейся на плечах военной форме. Кажется, именно она выделяла Артура из толпы, потому что была неизменного темно-зеленого цвета. Однако, присмотревшись, Альфред заметил, что плечи мундира разошлись по швам, и вся одежда совершенно не того же первозданного вида, каким британец всегда отличался. Больше всего, правда, поражала перемена в его чертах лица, которые сильно заострились и потемнели. Взгляд был прежним, но не таким пронзительным, как раньше.

Никогда Альфред не думал, что его гениальная кличка, которой он любил дразнить Англию, намекая на его большой исторический возраст, действительно отразится в моложавых чертах лица. Он был похож на старика и выглядел не просто усталым, а раздавленным, изнемогающим от голода, отсутствия сна и каждодневной тревоги. Скулы казались особенно бледными в контрасте с синяками под глазами, а редкая челка склеивалась на лбу от выступившей испарины. Он выглядел болезненно, даже лихорадочно. Интересно, когда он последний раз ел?

Альфред мимолетно порадовался тому, что его резко участившийся пульс уже не такой безудержный, как раньше, сразу после Первой Мировой Войны, когда он мельком издалека встречался с этими зелеными глазами. Тогда его пугал взгляд Англии. А теперь ему легко удавалось сохранить равнодушие, пусть сердце все ещё выпрыгивало.

Вообще, странно было видеть Англию таким. Прошедшему не одну жёсткую войну, ему уже было просто нечего бояться. А очередной кровопролитный бой должен был только закалить старого пирата. Однако реальность показывала, что это совсем не так.

Альфред одернул себя, поняв, что уже откровенно вылупился на профиль британца. Но тот либо не заметил этого, либо ему было безразлично. Джонс вдруг почувствовал головокружение, будто со всего маху расшибся лбом о стену. Что, если Англия сейчас случайно посмотрит в его сторону? Что будет, если их глаза встретятся?

Альфред отвел взгляд, снова посмотрев на спину окруженного репортерами Уинанта. Он видел негаснущие улыбки репортеров и узнавал в них ту самую наивную самонадеянность, что говорила о его согласии на войну. Джонс не сомневался, что Уинант при его вялой речи и неуверенности, будет на первых полосах завтрашних газет. Людям нужна была надежда, и вероятность того, что посол США улучшит их положение, несомненно, стоила веры в неё.

Глаза Альфреда будто сами собой метнулись обратно к Англии, хотя он говорил себе, что просто рассматривает толпу. По лицу Артура пробежала судорога в тот момент, когда он поправлял манжеты своей формы, пальцы левой руки двигались особенно немощно. Не мудрено, ведь он, наверное, получил уже не одну тяжелую рану, а возможно и переломы.

Альфред очень хорошо помнил, как в детстве несколько раз случайно видел своего опекуна без рубашки и, до того, как тот оденется, успевал рассмотреть глубокие, пересекающие тело шрамы. Иногда гладкие, как мрамор, иногда белесые, почти не заметные, а иногда глубокие, зазубренные по краям, будто челюсти акулы. Откуда британец их получил, он не рассказывал, но их грубый внушительный вид навсегда врезался Америке в память. Интересно, сколько шрамов он получил теперь от Германии?

Альфред заметил, как какой-то мужчина в деловом костюме, тронув Англию за плечо, нагнулся к его уху и что-то сообщил. Даже при желании было невозможно услышать, о чем шла речь, но в эту секунду глаза Англии поднялись к небу. Америка помнил этот цвет до мельчайших деталей. Изумрудный оттенок от края радужки резко переходил в салатовый, посему издалека глаза Англии напоминали свежие листочки клевера. Как и сейчас.

Когда-то Америка видел в них целый мир, который лишь недавно начал постигать. А теперь эти глаза были не более чем выцветшей фотографией из прошлого. В память Альфреда навсегда врезался этот взгляд, над которым теперь нависла тень.

* * *

— Что ж, мы на месте, — сказал Уинант, как только машина припарковалась у обочины.

Солнце уже коснулось горизонта, но Альфред при любом освещении бы узнал Гроувенор-Сквер, воспоминания о которой потоком пронеслись перед глазами. Не без усилий он отбросил их куда подальше и вышел из машины. По привычке взвалив на плечо все чемоданы, словно они были сделаны из пуха, Джонс бодрым шагом направился вслед за послом к входной двери дома, в котором их расположили. Уинант если и удивился его грузоподъемности, то никак не прокомментировал.

Здание было новым, как и большинство строений, громоздящихся вдоль площади. Альфред узнал только дом, в котором жил Адамс вместе со своей женой, когда был послом в Великобритании; остальные здания, построенные в современном стиле, оказались ему незнакомы. Хотя, возможно, этой бомбежке надо отдать должное. Посередине пошедшего трещинами асфальта дороги разверзся огромный кратер, образовавшийся в результате взрыва боеголовки. Вокруг стояло оцепление, но скрыть вывороченные ограждения, как и поломанные фонарные столбы, было невозможно. В отдалении на газонах и кортах для тенниса кучковались небольшие строения, которые походили на нелепые шалаши — хижины, построенные теми, чьи дома сгорели.

— Пойдем, — позвал Уинант, и Альфред мигом оторвался от созерцания разрухи, прыгая по лестнице через ступеньку, чтобы догнать посла и прогнать непрошеную ностальгию.

— Здорово! Мы будем жить прямо в посольстве, — оптимистично прокомментировал он, поравнявшись с Уинантом так, чтобы не задеть громоздкими сумками.

На самом деле для Альфреда было странно после стольких лет вернуться сюда и узреть место, которое он когда-то знал, но которое изменилось слишком сильно. Мир старел, но оставался молод и нёс в себе столько информации, сколько не смогло бы уместиться ни в каких словах. Это было всё равно, что смотреть в отражение на ложке, не зная, где нормальная, а где искаженная реальность.  
Скинув сумки в апартаментах Уинанта, а затем своих, Альфред выпрямился и отряхнул руки, довольный проделанной работой.

— Все так изменилось, — сказал он, самозабвенно глядя в высокое окно, выходящее прямиком на Гроувенор-Сквер. — Я имею в виду вообще это место.  
Посол только хмыкнул в ответ, сняв пальто, которое было на нем с самого Вашингтонского порта, и осторожно опустил один из чемоданов на стол, открыв железные замки по бокам, чтобы выудить какие-то документы. Альфред уже давно привык к нередким паузам в их беседе, поэтому продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Последний раз я был здесь вместе с Джоном Адамсом.

Когда Уинант замер над бумагами, устремив на него изумленный взгляд, Америка смущенно потупился. Говорить о своем прошлом с обычным человеком было более чем странно. С другими странами рассказы, захватывающие несколько сотен лет, были естественными темами беседы, но обычные люди всегда очень неоднозначно реагировали. Даже те, кто знал историю своей страны очень хорошо, могли надолго впасть в ступор и потом забыть обо всём, что уж говорить о тех, кто понятия не имеет о том, что ты не обычный человек.

— С нами тогда обходились, мягко говоря, невежливо, — после паузы добавил Америка. — В смысле, это был тысяча семьсот восемьдесят пятый, поэтому ясное дело. Они нас просто-напросто не ждали. Я не хотел ехать, но руководство настаивало. И потом… я сюда больше не приезжал.

Альфред смотрел в окно на темнеющее небо и чувствовал себя все более неловко от этой односторонней беседы. Близилось полное отключение электроэнергии, поэтому город не зажигал огней, и даже костры были запрещены, так как это будет слишком хорошим ориентиром для немецкой авиации. С последнего блицкрига прошли уже почти три недели, но лондонцы явно не хотели испытывать судьбу.

— Тут, — сказал Альфред, метнув взгляд на Уинанта, который все так же стоял не шелохнувшись, — было очень красиво. Намного красивее, чем сейчас. Тогда было больше деревьев и не было этих фонарных столбов. А посредине площади стоял памятник Джорджии. Короче говоря, идеальное место для жизни. — Сделав паузу, он усмехнулся. — Только если ты не гражданин США, конечно.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Альфред выдохнул, глядя, как перед ним слегка запотело стекло.

— Однако, с кем бы Адамс тогда ни встречался, на какие бы деловые встречи ни ходил, они все, в смысле, англичане, вели себя так, словно я пустое место… Понимаешь, британская аристократия считала, что я не выжил как нация, поэтому все притворялись, будто Америки не существует, — Джонс опустил взгляд. — Он ненавидел меня… В глубине души Англия всегда ненавидел меня.

Америка замолчал, и тишина тут же надавила ему на уши. Он ждал, что Уинант горячо возразит в защиту британцев или, как минимум, скажет что-нибудь о межкультурной коммуникации, но посол по-прежнему не издал ни звука. Сомнения, причины, оправдания, угрызения — всё это были ненужные воспоминания, которые Альфред не хотел доставать из закоулков своей памяти.

— И я его тоже ненавижу, — приглушенно добавил он, вздыхая, но почему-то не чувствуя кислорода в воздухе. — Помню, Абигель сказала, что британцы послушные граждане и ответственные люди, но внутри них холодный камень вместо сердца. — Оторвавшись от созерцания уродливого кратера посреди площади, Альфред развернулся, уверенно глядя на застывшего в полумраке Уинанта. — Очень похоже на него.

Он видел, как напряглось лицо посла, и хотя осанка его была уверенной, ум лихорадочно искал слова, которые он, как всегда, не мог подобрать сразу.

— Англия скорее умрёт, чем попросит у меня помощи, — сказал Америка с ироничной улыбкой. — Чтобы ему обращаться со мной равноправно, — он небрежно пожал плечами, — я скорее поверю в существование его дебильных фей.

— Англия нуждается в тебе слишком сильно, чтобы относиться снисходительно, — наконец подал голос Уинант.

— Тут ты прав, — подмигнул Альфред и, оттолкнувшись от стены, пошел в направлении своей спальни. — Им теперь приходится не просто быть вежливым, а ползать передо мной на коленях.

Уинант провожал его одними глазами, и, наконец, сказал с грустью:

— И ты этим гордишься?

Улыбка мгновенно спала с лица Альфреда. Он замер, нахмурив брови и распахнув в немом изумлении рот. Сейчас он не мог себе позволить отвести взгляд.

«Да! Да, черт подери! Я этим горжусь! Я не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего! Да меня тошнит от одного его вида! От людей, от дождя, от Биг-Бэна, от всего этого чертового пейзажа!!!»

Он хотел кричать, но рот будто склеило.

«Я не хочу его видеть! Я не хочу о нём знать! Я НЕ ХОЧУ ЕМУ ПОМОГАТЬ!!!»

Вместо ответа Альфред быстрыми шагами ушел в свою комнату и хлопнул дверью.  
 _Англии больше нет._

Он закрылся на замок и остаток ночи провел в полной темноте, совершенно не помня, как уснул.

_________________________________________________________

**Исторические заметки:**

—  **Джон Гилберт Уинант** был послом США в Великобритании после отставки Джозефа Кеннеди. Он является очень важной исторической фигурой во Второй Мировой Войне, однако почему-то большинство американцев о нём даже не слышали. Уинант действительно выполнял самую сложную дипломатическую миссию, которую ему могли поручить.

—  **В течение шести месяцев переговоров** Люфтваффе убили сотни тысяч британцев и сравняли с землей несколько десятков городов. Как Альфред сам замечал в этой главе, у Англии действительно не было достаточной военной мощи и хорошего вооружения, чтобы сопротивляться развитой в этом смысле Германии, поэтому (на своей территории) она могла лишь обороняться, но не нападать.

—  **Немецкая авиация владела небом над Англией** , а подлодки не давали подобраться к островам практически ни единому кораблю, поэтому множество британцев в то время погибало не только от бомб, но и от голода. Зима 1940–1941 годов была самой бедственной в истории современной Англии.

—  **С начала боевых действий** у британцев всех сословий бытовало мнение, что их единственной надеждой на спасение является Америка. США предоставляло гуманитарную помощь, но в таком малом размере, что это решительно ничего не меняло, несмотря на заверения Франклина Рузвельта «предоставить любую помощь, только не воевать». Жители Вашингтона поголовно преследовали идею, распространяя в массы, что Англия, находясь в невыгодном положении на острове, «точно не выживет» и будет истреблена нацистами. Однако Черчилль утверждал обратное, говоря, что Великобритания будет жить, если американцы перестанут упрямиться и «США вступит в войну».

—  **Несмотря на постоянные слухи** и поверхностные замечания правительства, человек такой должности, как Уинант, не имел оснований претендовать на посольство в Великобританию. Даже у самого президента не было прямых оснований давать ему это задание. Он выслал его в Англию в основном потому, что хотел избавиться от возможного будущего соперника. Однако Уинант принял эту «ссылку» с радостью, говоря, что США необходимо «налаживать отношения с миром». Его слова репортерам в этой главе — настоящая цитата. После громких речей Кеннеди, обрекающих Англию на скорую гибель, Уинант был настоящим кумиром как среди газетных издательств, так и самих читателей.

— На протяжении времени **после начала Первой Мировой Войны** , США действительно отказывались от международных отношений, потому что американцы упрямо верили, что в ненужную бойню их заманила хитростью Великобритания (что уж говорить про Россию). В Вашингтоне даже организовывались анти-британские группы и партии.

—  **Английский Король Георг VI** действительно встретил Джона Уинанта прямо на станции с поезда. И, как Уинант и объяснял в этой главе, это было серьёзным показателем того, как сильно англичане уповали на помощь Америки. Что даже их монарх встречал со всеми почестями обычного посла.

—  **Гроувенор-Сквер**  — место в Лондоне, где находится настоящее посольство США и где когда-то проживал первый американский посол, Джон Адамс (сразу после «Войны за Независимость»). Чета Адамсов оставалась там с 1785 по 1788 года, и это время нельзя было назвать приятным. Англичане относились к ним очень предвзято и порой жестоко, потому что эти люди считались повинными в потерях обширных британских колоний. Слова Абигель Адамс, приведенные в этой главе в рассказе Альфреда, действительно были сказаны ею тогда.


	3. 03 - март 1941

Следующим утром, когда Альфред проснулся, Уинанта уже не было. Посол отправился выполнять свои должностные обязанности, тогда как у Альфреда не было никакого определенного поручения. Он был здесь не для работы, а ради солидарности. Скучная, пассивная и при этом наиболее нервная должность.

Альфред вздохнул и потёр глаза, невольно уловив новые запахи и необычный угол преломления света. Это тут же напомнило ему, что он теперь не дома. Он очень далеко от родного места, где его любили и ждали и где не было повсеместного тягучего налёта войны.

Перевернувшись, Джонс уткнулся носом в подушку и накрылся одеялом с головой. Сердце продолжало беспокойно стучать в груди, не давая уснуть заново. Сдавшись, Альфред резко развернулся на спину, скинув одеяло, и с ненавистью уставился в незнакомый потолок. Целое мгновение он надеялся, что вчерашнее путешествие в посольство и вид развороченной от взрыва Гроувер-сквер были лишь сном. И теперь, когда разум распознал видимую и слышимую реальность, Джонс замечал перемены в окружении ещё острее.

Мысли об Англии не улучшали настроения, однако у Альфреда не получалось переключиться или найти хоть какую-то тему для размышлений, которая не вызывала бы всплеска эмоций. Всё упорно возвращало его к действительности, и было трудно вообще не думать ни о чём.

Джонс вскочил с кровати и, порывшись в чемодане, начал экипироваться для долгого, трудного дня. Даже птицы за окном щебетали по-другому, лишний раз напоминая Альфреду, что он больше не в Штатах. Теперь он в стране, которая никогда не была и не будет ему домом. Знакомые места, вроде Гроувенор-сквер, и те совсем другие. И возвращать давно минувшее нет смысла.

Несмотря на утреннюю тревогу, Альфред был немного рад, что проведёт сегодняшний день в одиночестве. Возможно, этого времени хватит, чтобы привыкнуть ко всему заново и разогнать призраков, против воли ковыряющих душу. Альфред редко зацикливался на прошлом и не собирался делать этого впредь.

Он вышел на улицу, намереваясь развеяться на свежем воздухе. Его подбородок был слегка вздернут, а плечи расправлены, чтобы ни один прохожий не смел подумать о нём, как о пустом месте.

Чем дальше Альфред шёл, тем менее знакомыми становились окрестности. За пределами Гроувенор-сквер улицы сужались, и последствия разрушений становились более очевидными. Забитые досками либо же зияющие пустотой окна, облупившиеся стены когда-то ярко выкрашенных домов, заваленные обломками дороги, линии электропередач, идущие в никуда. Хотел он того или нет, но Альфред помнил, каким город был до этого, каким он должен быть, но теперь эти воспоминания будто касались совершенно другого мира. От былого величия Лондона не осталось и следа, он был уродлив и расплющен. На улице толпилось столько бездомных, кто в очереди за пропитанием, кто просто возле стен, сколько столица не видела, наверное, за всю свою помпезную историю.

— М-да, ты и правда разваливаешься, — тихо пробормотал Альфред, вспомнив разошедшуюся по швам военную форму Англии.

Джонс непринужденно шёл вперёд, стараясь не смотреть на неподвижно сидящих или лежащих вдоль улицы людей. Они не умерли, просто ожидание — это всё, что у них осталось. Ожидание спасения или чего-то, что помогло бы прекратить невыносимую битву с голодом и холодом.

Проходя мимо разбитой витрины, Альфред на автомате поднял взгляд и тут же шарахнулся в сторону, боясь увидеть своё отражение. Встав в узком переулке, он вытащил пачку сигарет и, подцепив одну за фильтр зубами, зажал во рту, едва не перекусив пополам. Сейчас его могла спасти только хорошая никотиновая затяжка.  
Чиркнув спичкой, Альфред поднёс её к кончику сигареты, закрыл глаза и пустил дым свободно гулять по трахее. Тело возвращалось под контроль, разум переставал бегать кругами. Джонс медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как всё снова встало на свои места.

Дым моментально растворился в воздухе, и Альфред двинулся дальше. Он посмотрел на небо и чуть не обманулся видом серых туч, которые в Вашингтоне без сомнения свидетельствовали бы о хорошем ливне. Но небо Лондона почти всегда было таким. И, кажется, сегодня оно не собиралось зареветь, солидарное с британским народом, чьи глаза вопреки всему оставались сухими.

Продолжая курить, Альфред поднял воротник, прячась не столько от ветра, сколько от вида немощных людей, одетых куда легче, чем он. Они безнадёжно кутались в тряпки и обрывки бумаги, не способные держать тепло в такой холод.

Альфред кинул окурок на дорогу, растоптав носком ботинка, и ускорил шаг. Его фигуру провожали многочисленные взгляды, пока он на ходу закуривал вторую сигарету.

_Что я здесь делаю? Чем я могу помочь? Дать прикурить что ли?_

Глаза слезились от ветра, и Джонс рывком снял очки, смахивая ненавистную пелену холодными пальцами.

_Как будто Англии от меня нужно что-то помимо союзничества. Какая разница, здесь я или нет. Зачем было приезжать? Я ведь не хочу его видеть._

Альфред не мог не замечать исхудалые фигуры плетущихся людей, которые, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и упадут замертво. Это была не вероятность, а вопрос времени.

Альфред почти перешёл на бег, в ушах звенело от переполнявших голову голосов, которые наперебой твердили одну фразу:

_Англии больше нет!_

Если б Америку спросили, почему одна простая фраза так ему ненавистна, он бы не смог ответить. Он пустился трусцой вдоль улицы и на повороте резко налетел на прохожего.

— Ох, простите! — бросил Альфред, остановившись. Незнакомец вскинул взгляд, сперва увидев кончик сигареты, а затем лицо Джонса, и вместо ожидаемого возмущения сдержанно улыбнулся ему. Эта улыбка чертовски напоминала такую редкую, но такую искреннюю улыбку Англии.

— Всё нормально, молодой человек, вы же никого не убили, — спокойно сказал прохожий и двинулся дальше. Америка невольно провожал его глазами, однако тот ни разу не обернулся.

На улице, должно быть, стремительно похолодало, или же Альфреду одному стало так зябко. Если подумать, само возвращение в Англию было далеко не теплым и приятным.

Слова Мэроу снова заплясали в памяти, будто кто-то говорил их прямо за спиной. Мэроу говорил, что, несмотря на исхудалый вид, изношенную одежду и царящую повсюду пустоту и голод, люди Англии были живы и изо всех сил двигались вперёд. Британцы были по-прежнему великодушны и горды. Несгибаемы, в точности как их держава.

Альфред смотрел вслед удаляющемуся силуэту прохожего, и всё больше чувствовал себя потусторонне. Не зря приезд в эту страну казался ему ошибкой, ведь, в противоположность его столице, где жизнь шла спокойно и размеренно, Лондон по-настоящему пугал и настораживал. Америка привык к тихим ночам, летним праздничным фейерверкам и высоким зданиям, не покорёженным от взрывов. Привык к тому, что огни городов не угасали никогда, а самолеты в небе не вселяли ужас в людей, заставляя наоборот с улыбками смотреть им вслед. К нему не прорывались сквозь границы чужаки, убивая всех на своём пути.

Джонсу хотелось убежать отсюда. Уйти подальше, уехать. Англия олицетворяла всё то, чего Альфред не хотел бы видеть и воспринимать.

Он всегда будет помнить детство, проведённое здесь. Помнить о чёрном пальто, за полы которого цеплялся во время прогулок, о знакомстве с королевской семьёй и о видах из окон различных экипажей. О ласковых прикосновениях к волосам, когда Артур, держа его в объятиях, успокаивал от ночных кошмаров. После этого в памяти зиял пробел, кроме одной единственной поездки в Лондон вместе с Адамсом. И даже в тот день, когда Джонс прибыл налаживать отношения после революции, Англия не пожелал его видеть.

Альфред пообещал себе больше никогда сюда не приезжать. Британцы выразили свою позицию довольно ясно. Их лицемерие в разговорах, пренебрежение его присутствием и отвращение от одного акцента всегда бросались в глаза. Англичане вели себя так, словно никакой американец никогда не будет достойным человеком.  
Дрянные высокомерные выскочки, да что они знали о жизни в Новом Свете?

Альфред ненавидел их. Он проклинал их за всё, через что ему пришлось пройти по их вине. По вине Англии, который никогда не понимал и не стремился понять его. Англия не злился на его уход, хуже было то, что он просто повернулся спиной, как будто никогда не знал Америку.

Джонс не должен был сюда возвращаться. Он не хотел видеть ни Англию, ни это место, которое когда-то называл своим домом. Лондон подарил и забрал у него одного из самых близких людей.

И тем не менее Альфред сейчас был здесь. Тот мимолетный взгляд Англии во время короткой пресс-конференции на вокзале не выходил у Альфреда из головы и многократно отражался на лицах людей вокруг. Гордость, сила и безумная надежда. Империя падала, но до последнего отказывалась верить в провал.

* * *

Альфред не помнил, как заплутал, понял лишь, что понятия не имеет, где находится. Город действительно очень изменился, и, даже если бы его не исказил блицкриг, Джонс сомневался, что сумел бы быстро найти дорогу обратно к посольству. От Лондона, который он когда-то знал, осталось одно название. Однако, чего Америка точно не хотел, так это спрашивать дорогу у прохожих. Он не хотел контактировать с людьми Англии вообще, не то чтобы обращаться с какой-либо просьбой. Когда они услышат его акцент, то непременно окатят презрением, пошлют и отвернутся, или, хуже того, увидят в нём ангела-спасителя от лица США и станут лебезить, как попрошайки.

Блицкрига не было этой ночью и, слава богу, не было уже давно. Альфреду и так было противно находиться здесь. К тому же ему сполна хватило радио-передач, не хотелось становиться ещё и свидетелем подобного.

_Визг сирены. Крики людей. Гул моторов. Свист падающей бомбы. Грохочущие взрывы._

Нет, его это не касалось. Альфред не собирался здесь оставаться. Ладно те, кто жил в Англии давно, но на Джонса никто не имел права скидывать бомбы. Конечно, путешествие через Атлантический Океан будет трудным и долгим, нельзя забывать о блокаде подлодок, но само возвращение домой, откуда больше не надо будет уезжать, помогало забыть о предстоящих сложностях.

Уинант хотел вытащить Америку из изоляции. Хорошая попытка.

Альфред пнул в задумчивости камень, и тот, отскочив от земли, попал в оставшееся в выбитом окне стекло. На улице, да в самом здании, не было ни души, поэтому никто не заметил разбитого ненужного осколка. Однако Альфред, оглядевшись, всё равно виновато понурился и поспешил выйти из переулка. Он засунул руки в карманы и спрятал нос в воротнике, однако это всё равно не спасало его от холода. Альфред живо представил, как сейчас должно быть уже тепло и солнечно в Южной Каролине или Калифорнии, к тому же без дождей.

— Чтоб тебя, Англия! — выругался он во всю глотку, и, благо, рядом никого не оказалось. — Как же я хочу свалить отсюда!

Альфред остановился и глубоко вздохнул, затем развернулся и наугад пошёл обратным путём. Он шёл от силы десять минут, когда вдруг увидел одинокого мужчину, сидящего на парковой лавочке. Не оставляя времени на сомнения, Америка двинулся прямиком к нему.

— З-здравствуйте, — начал он, пытаясь говорить как можно вежливее, чтобы не выдать акцента. Мужчина, который оказался таким же бледным и отощавшим, как большинство жителей, поднял на него озадаченный взгляд. — Вы не подскажите, как мне пройти на Гроувенор-сквер?

Мужчина некоторое время молчал, рассматривая собеседника.

— Вам нужно посольство? — учтиво переспросил он.

— Да, — Альфред прокашлялся, чувствуя, как горят щеки, и холод здесь бы абсолютно ни причём. Он совсем забыл, что если не акцент, то необычная одежда и пункт назначения, о котором он спрашивал, могли его выдать.

— О, — отозвался мужчина, и этот простой звук лаконично выражал всё. Когда он встал, сняв шляпу, и подался вперёд, хватая Альфреда за руку, на его лице была самая добрая улыбка, какую Америка видел у англичан.

— Простите? — Альфред не узнал собственный голос и практически подпрыгнул от неожиданного прикосновения.

— Нет, это вы простите, что город сейчас в таком состоянии, — ответил мужчина, почтительно кивая. — Спасибо большое, что вы здесь. Мы возлагаем большие надежды на мистера Уинанта.

— Я знаю, — выдохнул Альфред, освобождаясь от рукопожатия и прижимая ладонь к груди, чтобы затем нервно опустить и спрятать в карман. Улыбка англичанина тут же померкла, когда он уловил дискомфорт собеседника, поэтому, отступив на шаг, мужчина в деталях объяснил, как дойти до Гроувенор-сквер.

— Да, спасибо. Простите, — не зная, за что извиняется, Альфред быстро пошел прочь.

_Простите! Простите меня!_

В его ушах снова стоял оглушительный гул.

_Я никому не должен помогать. Я не собираюсь никому помогать._

_Мне глубоко плевать, чем вы тут страдаете. Да, вы последняя нация, противостоящая немцам, голод и блицкрики — это ужасно. Но я нейтрален в этой войне._

_Я не стану ничего делать. Я просто не могу ничего сделать._

Альфред зажмурился что есть силы.

_Англии больше нет…_

— Удачи вам, молодой человек, — крикнул ему вслед англичанин, и Альфред резко остановился и обернулся. — Спокойной дороги домой и спасибо за всё, что вы успели сделать.

Надев шляпу, мужчина развернулся и пошёл по аллее прочь, а Альфред остался стоять посреди парка, как громом пораженный. Неужели этот город мог настолько измениться? Куда подевалось высокомерие? Куда подевалась британское презрение к его акценту?

Хотя, конечно, на что они только не пойдут ради того, чтобы разжалобить Джонса. Это всего лишь нужда в ресурсах и не более, британцам не провести его своим учтивым поведением, ведь после они, как пить дать, небрежно отмахнутся от всех его попыток помочь. Америка не станет жертвовать невинными жизнями своих людей ради того, что его в корне не касалось. Пускай поищут другого дурака.

_Простите меня._

* * *

— О, Альфред, здравствуй, — поприветствовал Уинант, вскинув голову навстречу Альфреду. Не говоря ни слова, Джонс захлопнул дверь и упал на широкий диван посреди кабинета, напряжённо стиснув голову руками. — С тобой всё нормально? — с ноткой беспокойства уточнил посол, на что Альфред сразу покачал головой.

Было бы глупо выпаливать Уинанту в лицо, как его всё достало, как он ненавидит Лондон и каждого британца в частности. Как он изо всех сил старается удержать в себе эту ненависть зачем-то.

— Я просто устал, — наконец выдохнул Альфред. — Ты собираешься быть тут всю ночь?

— Да, — ответил Уинант, вернувшись к работе. — Вещи в моей комнате всё равно не распакованы.

— Отлично, — скидывая ботинки, Альфред вытянулся на диване во весь рост и сладко потянулся. — Мне надо немного побыть в обществе кого-нибудь своего.

Уинант тихо хмыкнул в ответ, глядя на ноги Альфреда, которые красноречиво свисали с подлокотника дивана, бывшего ему, очевидно, не по росту.  
Посол вернулся к своим делам, однако, когда проходил мимо софы, Джонс то и дело протягивал руку, касаясь его, либо хватаясь за рукав, чем заставлял Уинанта застыть на мгновение и навострить слух. Альфред ничего не говорил, и посол каждый раз в нерешительности, даже почти в растерянности, смотрел на него, а затем шёл дальше.  
Джонс не делал этого исподтишка, он лишь хотел почувствовать свой дух и свою кровь. Своих людей, которых ему так не хватало. Мысли метались в голове со скоростью сотни миль в час, разбрасываясь кадрами из прошлого, настоящего и возможного будущего. И хотя Америка понимал, что это всего лишь образы, его пульс ещё долго напряженно стучал в венах, не желая успокаиваться.

* * *

— Как тебе Лондон? — спросил Уинант, стоя перед зеркалом и застегивая запонки. Америка смотрел на него, прислонившись чуть поодаль спиной к стене и сложив руки на груди. Он знал мнение посла насчет Великобритании и не хотел расстроить своим ответом, поэтому решил сказать, как дипломат.

— Нормально.

Уинант чуть заметно улыбнулся в отражении.

— Вот как?

— Я не знаю, чего ты надеешься добиться моим присутствием здесь, — вздохнув, ответил Альфред. — Но, знай, это всё равно ничего не даст.

Посол долго не отвечал, возясь с запонками, и Альфред не мог не заметить его нервного напряжения. Он вздохнул, отступая от стены, хватая с вешалки приготовленный черный пиджак и расправляя его за спиной Уинанта. Тот с улыбкой принял жест и продел руки в рукава, приглаживая лацканы, пока Альфред задумчиво расправлял плечи и стряхивал с них пыль.

— Ужин у премьер-министра обещает быть очень интересным, — сказал посол, будто непринужденно продолжал беседу. — Естественно, там будет вся его семья.

— Не сомневаюсь, — опустив взгляд, ответил Альфред. — Желаю прекрасно провести вечер.

Уинант повернулся к нему.

— Ты не хочешь пойти?

Америка покачал головой, не желая даже помыслить об обеде в доме британского правителя. Там его ожидали если не косые взгляды и ненужные вопросы, то столкновение нос к носу с Черчиллем, кого он действительно боялся видеть лично. К тому же ему как можно дольше хотелось оттянуть момент встречи с Англией.

— Не хочу отбирать у тебя заслуженную славу, — сказал Америка со смешком. — Ты уже читал утреннюю газету?

Уинант не ответил, теперь настала его очередь опустить взгляд, и Альфред тут же заметил, как зарделись его уши.

— Думаю, премьер-министр и кое-кто другой были бы очень рады тебя видеть, Альфред, — уклончиво ответил посол.

— А как же, — Америка сделал многозначительную паузу, от его улыбки не осталось и следа. — Ему прям не терпится использовать меня.

— Альфред, — начал было Уинант, но тот оборвал его.

— Не надо врать, что мое присутствие имеет большое значение. Я терпеть не могу Лондон, и ты это знаешь. Я хочу уехать отсюда, потому что меня бесит то, как эти жлобы ластятся, делают вид, что уважают нас с тобой, а на самом деле ждут удачного момента, чтобы использовать в своих корыстных целях. Они все делают вид, будто никогда не презирали меня, просто потому, что больше никто не может им помочь. Так вот знай, я не позволю себя использовать!

— Тебя никто не использует, — примирительно ответил посол, но Альфред намеренно воспользовался неумением Уинанта подбирать слова.

— Лондон — пропащая дыра, как и вся Англия! — почти крикнул он. — Мне незачем было приезжать, потому что я не намерен присоединяться к войне. Как будто они сами этого не понимают. Никакой, мать его, благодарности, только постоянные жалобы на то, что им, видите ли, мало! Англичане так уверены, что я должен откликнуться по первому зову, что совсем забылись. Их проблемы меня не касаются. Моя единственная забота это мой собственный народ, и больше никто!

Он умолк, втянув носом воздух. Уинант спокойно и сосредоточенно смотрел на Альфреда в ответ.

— Я просто… — Джонс запнулся. — Я не собираюсь менять точку зрения, потому что это мнение моего народа, и я не вижу смысла ставить его под сомнение.

Уинант смотрел на него с прежним выражением лица, а Альфред глядел на него так же с вызовом. Затем, вздохнув, посол отвернулся и медленно направился к двери, и когда та захлопнулась за его спиной, Альфред со всей силы пнул кресло.

— Твою мать!!!

Уинант был последним человеком, которого он хотел огорчать, и единственным, кто хоть как-то напоминал ему о США. Ощущая колючую вину, Альфред мог лишь буравить взглядом пол.

Подняв кресло, он тяжело опустился в него, спрятав лицо в ладонях, прижав их как можно сильнее. Если бы только все они могли понять.

К чему всё это подхалимство, если он видит их насквозь? Англичане всегда будут смотреть на него сверху вниз, какую бы помощь он не предоставил, пусть и ведут себя сейчас намеренно учтиво. Если он откажется им помогать, они его возненавидят, а, если согласится, они опять будут ворчать, что помощи не хватает. Всё сводилось в итоге к одному, и от этого Альфреду было почти физически дурно.

Он безнадежно застрял между безграничными мечтами мальчика и серьёзной ответственностью мужчины, и душу скручивало от нежелания выбирать. Хотя, по правде, он не был человеком, он был олицетворением нации, воплощением множества мыслей, деяний и решений его людей, поэтому его собственные чувства были не важны.

Есть вещи в мире, которые невозможно изменить.  
Его по-прежнему никто не понимал.

Альфред вздохнул, ненавидя свистящий звук, который вырывался из ноздрей и походил скорее на всхлип. С чего б ему расстраиваться, ведь всё было хорошо. Всё было прекрасно.

Он выпрямился и посмотрел в окно. Первое, что он увидел, были пустые темнеющие окна дома Адамса напротив. Сглотнув, Америка провел несколько минут в молчаливых воспоминаниях о тех, с кем тогда жил, кого любил и кого с ним больше не было.

Затем он встал с кресла и, схватив куртку с вешалки, быстро вышел за дверь.  
Альфред поднялся по лестнице до самой крыши посольства и оказался под сводом чистого ясного ночного неба. По крайней мере, ему оно показалось действительно красивым, тогда как для лондонцев это, скорее, значило бессонную ночь, ибо при ясном свете звезд авиации было легче целиться. Однако, вопреки напряжению ожидания, не было гула самолетов или свиста сбрасываемых бомб. Все было тихо, даже безмятежно.

Альфред задрал голову к небу. Без очков он не мог видеть вдали почти ничего, поэтому, придерживая дужки, открывал глаза как можно шире, всматриваясь, стараясь не моргать, чтобы захватить как можно больше звезд. Созвездия он помнил наизусть, мог проследить по ним все океанские пути. Пути домой. Звезды было невероятно четко видно над темным не зажигавшим света городом. Альфред невольно облизнул пересохшие губы.

Его существование было одним большим вопросом, на который он не знал, как ответить миру. И будучи уверенным в себе, он все больше понимал, что никогда не знал, где точно его место. Вероятно, все державы так или иначе чувствуют то же самое.

Спокойный теплый ветер, не имевший ничего общего с дневным морозом, обдувал лицо, шевеля волосы. Вздохнув, Америка прикрыл глаза, позволив ощущениям раствориться в том, чем окружал его этот город, эта страна. Сердце болезненно сжалось, и Альфред опустился на колени, тронув пальцами жесткую поверхность крыши.

— Зачем всё это? — хрипло прошептал он, но небо только безмолвно мерцало звездами в ответ. Он мечтал оказаться в том месте, которое можно без сомнения назвать своим домом, в котором было бы не важно, как сильно ты меняешься или не меняешься вовсе. Один единственный, неповторимый, как собственный народ. Для Альфреда всегда он был и будет на первом месте.

— Господи, как же я хочу уехать.

Находиться в Англии было едва ли не болезненно, здесь он чувствовал то, что не хотел бы снова пережить, и вспоминал о прошлом, которое давно хотел бы выкинуть из головы. Всё это заставляло Альфреда испытывать дурацкую надежду на то, что, возможно, люди Великобритании немного поменялись. Да, встреча с прессой и с государственными деятелями, с которыми Уинант сталкивался каждый день, были другими, но в глубине души люди не могли измениться так быстро.

Америку и Англию разделяло слишком многое: целый океан и почти двести лет сожалений, ненависти и презрения. Но именно эти чувства, как не раз думал Альфред, были полностью взаимны.

— Значит, он тоже не хочет меня видеть, — заключил он, вспоминая, как в день приезда Англия даже не взглянул в его сторону, не то чтобы подойти и поприветствовать. — Ему нужна помощь, но он не станет говорить со мной.

Возможно, было даже лучше остаться порознь и делать вид, будто не замечают существования друг друга. Действительно, если Англия так в нем нуждался, то пусть подойдет скажет ему это в лицо.

Альфред не представлял, сколько времени прошло, пока он, лежа на спине, следил за тем, как движутся созвездия единым скопом. Он уверял себя, что ненавидит Англию, и находил этому тысячи причин, перебирая все их раз за разом. Звон нарастал в ушах, и он не знал, каким из своих мыслей верить.

_Англии больше нет._

Всё могло исчезнуть в любую минуту. Небо могло развернуться и в очередной раз засыпать Лондон бомбами. Англии могло не стать уже завтра или послезавтра, или прямо сейчас.

_Падение Англии… всего лишь вопрос времени…_

Альфред не сразу ощутил, как дрожит, и удивился, когда успел замерзнуть, если дело вообще было в холоде. Все его доводы и разумения куда-то испарились, рассыпались осколками от выбитого окна. Он больше не знал, что будет делать. Хотелось свернуться клубком и пролежать так оставшуюся вечность.

* * *

— Ты уже две недели живешь тут и почти не выходишь на улицу, — сказал Уинант, одергивая в комнате Альфреда занавески и стягивая с него одеяло. Почувствовав голой спиной отсутствие тепла, тот мигом свернулся и спрятал голову под подушку.

 — Но сегодня всё изменится. Ты идешь со мной на обед с Черчиллем.

— Н-нет, — простонал Альфред в подушку, и тон его живо напомнил ему голос вредного ребенка, не желающего повиноваться взрослым. Как же он ненавидел это отношение к себе, но не мог ничего поделать со своим голосом. Он попытался вслепую нашарить одеяло, но Уинант убрал его с кровати вовсе. Бросив попытки вернуться к блаженному теплу, Джонс нехотя вылез из-под подушки. Уинант стоял возле кровати, одетый для приема в строгий костюм, волосы были зачесаны назад. Альфред упрямо откатился на другой бок, вставая и устало сдувая челку, которая, впрочем, тут же упала обратно. Взгляд посла был похож на тот, что говорил, что он что-то задумал, но не решался произнести вслух.

— Что, Англия тоже будет там? — спросил Джонс.

— В компании премьер-министра, да, несомненно, — ответил Уинант. — Тебе не обязательно говорить с ними, но…

— Я не собираюсь с ними даже здороваться, — перебил Альфред.

— В любом случае, я буду рад, если ты просто пойдешься со мной, — улыбнулся Уинант.

Альфред недовольно фыркнул и взял с тумбочки очки.

— Ладно, — бросил он. — Но только не надейся, что мне эта встреча понравится.

Посол выглядел вполне удовлетворенным ответом и молча вышел из комнаты, оставив державу самостоятельно одеться. Джонс, проклиная всё на свете, наконец оторвал себя от кровати и бросил одеяло обратно на матрац.

Последние две недели ему было невыносимо скучно. Целых две долгие, вялотекущие недели. Альфред был рад разве что отсутствию блицкрига, но старательно избегал любых контактов с местными, кроме разговоров с Уинантом, который стал его единственной компанией. Те немногие, с кем он контактировал, работали на благо Великобритании, поэтому их разговоры всегда приходили к ненужным темам о взаимоотношениях держав. Из-за подводных лодок коммуникация во обе стороны была проблематична. На телефонные звонки надежды было мало, а почта вообще шла месяцами, если не терялась совсем. Альфреда мало беспокоили чужие беды, но он хотел побыстрее достучаться до президента Рузвельта, чтобы суметь получить разрешение уехать, ибо каждый день в Лондоне был для него как заноза под ногтем. Конечно, Альфред не стал бы никогда признавать это перед другими.

Он сказал уже тысячу раз, что не станет снимать нейтралитет, но никто его как будто бы не слышал. Правительство Великобритании продолжает тщетно убеждать его вступить в войну, однако, какой бы заманчивый пряник в награду они не придумали, у них точно ничего не выйдет.

Подтянув галстук, Альфред устало вздохнул и вгляделся в своё мрачное отражение, затем развернулся и вышел из спальни.

Уинант ожидал его за небольшим столом в гостиной, читая утреннюю газету, и, когда Америка показался из-за дверей, поднялся, одарив его улыбкой. Вместе они спустились вниз к ожидающей машине, чтобы отправиться в пятизвездочный лондонский отель «Савой-Хотел».

Главные сторонники укрепления англо-американских отношений, объединённые в «Общество Пилигримов», устраивали обед в честь Уинанта. Альфред находил смешным уже само название. Ибо о каком укреплении могла идти речь, если никаких «отношений» между ним и Англией не было. Всё слишком поменялось после революции, и Альфред точно знал, что ненависть, которую он теперь испытывает, абсолютно взаимна. Иначе почему Англия за эти две недели не нашел времени с ним поговорить?

Им было нечего укреплять, история давно их разделила. Даже во время Первой Мировой, когда они оказались союзниками, ни на маневрах, ни на совещаниях, ни на заключении договоров Англия с ним не пересекался.

Оказавшись в просторном зале, Альфред хвостом шёл за Уинантом, не отставая ни на шаг. Посол явно не торопился, кивая в почтении каждому, кого считал знакомым, поэтому они очень медленно продвигались через толпу британской элиты к своему обеденному столу. Во главе оного уже успел расположиться Черчилль вместе с Графом Дерби, и Альфред беглым взглядом осмотрел остальную часть стола. Большинство из сидящих были ему не знакомы, кроме одного.

Англия сидел на другом конце, дальше всех, и Альфред еле подавил бессознательное желание остановиться, почти споткнувшись о собственные ботинки. Хотя британец смотрел исключительно на своего босса, в груди Америки опять тяжело ёкнуло. Он мигом отвернулся, не в состоянии видеть его глаза или тем более вдруг посмотреть в них прямо. Англия сидел спокойно, сложив руки на столе, и, кажется, не собирался никуда поворачиваться. Осанка его была несгибаема, однако лик всё равно выдавал крайнюю изможденность, а взгляд был как у затравленного зверя. И только Альфред подумал, что начал забывать его, как снова по неосторожности вгляделся.

Он не представлял себя сидящим за главным столом вместе с Англией, поэтому нарочно отстал от Уинанта, оккупировав свободное место где-то в углу общего обеденного зала.

Британская Империя не могла так просто умереть. У неё была тысяча способов остаться на плаву, поднять свою боевую мощь и ещё больше способов пополнить свои фонды. Британцы вполне могли бы защитить свой никчемный остров от Германии самостоятельно, и Альфред всё больше недоумевал, зачем им в таком случае просить помощи у США. Джонс и так с готовностью подписал договор о лэнд-лизе, выслав партию военных минометов. Что англичанам ещё было нужно, чтобы выиграть эту войну и успокоиться?

Альфред хотел помочь, но только не влезать в войну Европы. Пускай они разбираются сами между собой, зачем американским солдатам погибать просто так. И президент Рузвельт разделял эту мысль. В пределах нейтральной позиции Альфред готов был делать что угодно и не давал повода ожидать чего-то большего.

Джонс молча ел, почти не поднимая глаз от своей тарелки. Немногие в зале знали, кем Альфред является на самом деле, поэтому для большинства присутствующих он был провинциальным мальчишкой из Штатов, тупым невежественным янки, получившим приглашение по случайности. Однако, на данный момент его вполне устраивала эта предвзятая точка зрения.

Когда приём пищи начал подходить к концу, Альфред вдруг услышал характерный скрип стульев и стал в недоумении озираться. Он очень надеялся, что это означало конец трапезы и что Уинант наконец решил уйти, окончив мучения своей державы. Но, к сожалению, тем, кто встал из-за стола, был не посол, а Черчилль.

Джонс не сомневался, этот хитрец сделает всё, лишь бы расположить Уинанта к себе, сделать своим союзником, рассчитывая, таким образом, заручиться поддержкой и самого Альфреда.

Джонс почувствовал, как горят щеки. От злости.

— Господин Уинант, — пророкотал Черчилль, которого было слышно не только на весь обеденный зал, но и, без сомнения, по радио «CBS» и «BBC». — Вы прибыли к нам в трудный час, решающий историю не только Великобритании, но и всего мира. Мы рады, что в эти дни суровых испытаний вы с нами, потому что в вашем лице мы видим верного друга и надежного союзника.

Речь Черчилля расцветала пёстрым букетом, а Альфред в это время пытался силой подавить гримасу отвращения. Он едва не бросил взгляд в сторону Англии, но вовремя сдержался. Джонсу было совершенно не интересно мнение Артура на этот счёт, и он точно не хотел видеть, как в глазах британца зеркалом отражаются детская вера и надежда его людей, направленная на посла США. Глупая надежда, потому что Альфред не мог и не собирался оправдывать её. Однако ещё больше он опасался увидеть в глазах другой державы скрытую насмешку и презрение, закрепленные уверенностью, что США и без просьб обязаны помочь. Альфред не хотел иметь ничего общего с Британской Империей. Единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это хорошей никотиновой затяжки.

Когда Черчилль почти закончил свою речь, Америка вновь посмотрел на главный стол.

— Вы, господин посол, как никто другой понимаете, за что мы боремся. Вы разделяете наши опасения, наши страхи и наши тайны. И да придёт тот день, когда Америка и Англия будут так же понимать друг друга, — в эту секунду его глаза метнулись в зал и встретились с глазами Альфреда, — и несомненно разделят славу победы в этой войне!

Зал взорвался аплодисментами и одобрительными возгласами, а Америка не чувствовал ничего, кроме пронизывающего до костей холода. Медленно-медленно он перевёл взгляд с Черчилля на противоположный конец стола, и, хотя все британцы как один хлопали в ладоши, Англия оставался на месте и не сводил глаз с премьер-министра. Его руки всё так же покоились на столе, а взгляд был непроницаемо спокойным, безэмоциональным. Когда-то Альфред умел читать его взгляды, но теперь не представлял, о чём тот может думать. Почему он сидит истуканом и не поворачивается ни на дюйм.

Должно быть, Англию не интересовало, есть ли Альфред в этом зале и слышит ли эту речь. Он даже не пытался искать его в толпе, словно не помнил о нём. Словно для него «Америки не существовало».

Настала очередь посла сказать ответную речь, и Альфред даже со своего места видел, как плечи мужчины напряглись, а лицо покрылось испариной. Уинант осторожно поднялся со своего места, глядя на мятый листок бумаги в дрожащих руках, и мельком оглядел собравшуюся аудиторию. Несмотря на его средний возраст, он походил на школьника, впервые вышедшего на сцену с трагичной ролью, и Альфред сильно пожалел, что не мог сейчас стоять рядом с ним, чтобы сжать его плечо в поддержку. Только он один мог знать, до какой степени стеснительным этот человек был всю свою жизнь и насколько трудно ему давалась речь перед большим количеством людей. Иногда Уинант мог замолчать на целую минуту, подбирая нужные и прокручивая уже сказанные им слова, поэтому для многих людей было весьма проблематично вести с ним беседу. Но сейчас, вопреки сильному волнению, Альфред был уверен, что посол справится. Потому что этот вопрос касался Великобритании и был делом всей его жизни.

Как и ожидалось, сперва повисла длинная пауза, прежде чем Уинант начал медленно, по словам, а затем увереннее читать то, что было у него в руках. Он был далеко не таким блестящим оратором, каким только что показал себя Черчилль, и не мог говорить, не глядя в бумагу, однако его слова были больше, чем просто ответ на яркую речь. Это была декларация истиной веры и сильной надежды.

— Америка, — начал он, и Альфред невольно навострил слух, лишь через секунду поняв, что обращались не к нему, — Проснувшись от долго сна, Америка начала действовать. Используя свой богатый потенциал и обширные ресурсы, она намерена наладить снабжение военными кораблями, самолетами, оружием, боеприпасами, продуктами питания… всё это будет в нужном размере послано туда, где люди отдают жизни за защиту своей свободы и своей страны.

Слушая, Альфред невольно переминался на сидении. Каждое слово относилось к нему и, так или иначе, описывало его лично. Уинант раскидывался гарантиями, в которых Америка сам не был уверен, особенно в гарантии военной поддержки. Джонс не давал никаких обещаний, он хотел просто остаться в нейтрале. Он ведь итак пошел наперекор законам, принятым в США, чтобы дать Англии шанс. Это было уже сверх того, что он хотел и мог.

— Я здесь не для того, — продолжал тем временем Уинант, — чтобы хвалиться тем, что Америка оказывала помощь с самого начала. — Альфред отчего-то почувствовал, как запылали щёки. — Я здесь, чтобы воздать должное храбрости Великобритании и её граждан. — Когда он повернулся, чтобы кивнуть Черчиллю, Америка заметил, как смотрит на посла Англия: его взгляд было невозможно передать.

— Сегодня честь и достоинство английского народа воплощает плацдарм надежды всего человечества! Ваша прерогатива — отстаивать свои границы от жестоких диктаторов, которые пытаются разрушить историю, длиной в почти две тысячи лет. И именно вам суждено сказать им: «Мы не сдадимся!»

Уинант прокашлялся. Его паузы, которые всегда были мучительно долгими, на этот раз значительно сократились. Хотя говорил он не столь внушительно, речь, несомненно, возымела эффект на зрителей. Альфред заметил резкую перемену в людях, которые сперва шептались и недоуменно хмурились, а теперь все как один подались вперёд и ловили каждое слово.

Уинант, оглядывая зал, уже довольно сильно затянул паузу. Его глаза внезапно впились в Альфреда, который в этот момент глядел на него с таким же напряжением. Голос посла окреп, осанка распрямилась, и дальше он говорил, не отрываясь от лица своей державы.

— Пусть прошлого не вернуть, а путь в будущее кажется непосильным, независимые люди должны объединиться и победить ради свободы. Не только своей, но и всего мира. И никакая тирания не должна сокрушить их веру, — он помедлил, вновь глядя в листок, но тут же продолжил. — И с божьей помощью союзные страны возведут Цитадель Свободы! Столь великую и мощную, чтобы раз и навсегда избавить мир от вражеской силы разрушения!

Чувствуя горячие благоговейные мурашки по всему телу, Альфред смотрел на своего посла с открытым ртом, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Однако вскоре его мысли утонули во всеобщем гуле оваций и топота ног, так как люди повставали со своих мест и громко хлопали в ладоши. До ужаса смущенный Уинант быстро поклонился и с глуповатой улыбкой сел обратно на своё место, однако аплодисменты не смолкали, а только становились громче. Альфред тоже поднялся и хлопал вслед за остальными, хотя после окончания речи у него дрожали все поджилки.

_Прошлого не вернуть._

Глотая перенятое от своего посла волнение, Америка продолжал аплодировать, невольно посмотрев снова в сторону Англии. Тот тоже поднялся с места и хлопал, а его взгляд в сторону посла был полон едва ли не нежности.

_Я хочу с ним поговорить._

Мысль ударила под дых кувалдой, и на секунду у Альфреда закружилась голова. Он не садился, пока его ладони не начали гореть, и, когда таки упал обратно на стул, мысль его окрепла: «Я хочу поговорить с ним!»

Во рту чудовищно пересохло, и Альфред судорожно сглотнул. Внутри давно роились сотни слов, которые он не хотел или не мог, или не позволял себе сказать всё это время. Он не сводил глаз с Англии. Он должен был отвернуться, но его собственный взгляд всё равно находил знакомый силуэт в толпе, будто магнит притягивал его обратно.

_Англия…_

* * *

— Слушай, для кого конкретно ты писал эту речь? — спросил Альфред, когда они шли в свои апартаменты. Уинант посмотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой.  
— Для тех, кому необходимо было её услышать. Спокойной ночи, Альфред. — он открыл дверь в свою комнату и скрылся за ней.

— Да, спокойной ночи, — нахмурившись, пробормотал тот и вздохнул, шагая к своей двери.

Сегодня он не мог спать, он мог лишь думать, думать и ещё раз думать.

_________________________________________________________

**Исторические заметки:**

—  **Анти-американские движения** имели место в Англии сразу же после окончания «Войны за Независимость» и проходили в одно и то же время с анти-британскими движениями в Вашингтоне. Бурные демонстрации начались и закончились в обеих странах практически одновременно, без подстрекательств, что и наводит на мысль о «взаимных чувствах». [от переводчика: в англоязычных статьях эти исторические пересечения называют «Sресial Reletionship» — «Особые отношения Америки и Англии» или «Американо-британские отношения». К слову, этот «термин» был придуман задолго до «Хеталии» и USUK].

—  **Джон Адамс** в своё время говорил: «Единственный способ наладить умеренные взаимоотношения между нашими странами — это раскрыть глаза британцам и увидеть, что мы вовсе не побочная раса депортированных англичан».

—  **В 1941 году** Джона Уинанта не ассоциировали с «наглым американским выскочкой», как это было при Адамсе, а напротив, считали очень важной фигурой в Великобритании. В течение посольства, в противовес послереволюционному времени, Уинанта хвалили и всячески поощряли подарками и обедами с высокопоставленными лицами. Его серьёзно возвышал как король, так и чиновники, и, конечно же, пресса.

—  **Первый обед у Премьер-министра** , который Альфред отказался посещать в этой главе, был важным событием для Уинанта. До сих пор он не представлял, как его воспринимают в верхах британской власти, а Уинстон Черчилль был известен своим «бульдожьим нравом». Благо, в тот вечер настроение премьер-министра было вполне умеренным, и они сразу же начали обсуждать проблемы взаимоотношений Англии и Америки. Несмотря на довольно тёплые отношения (как известно, Черчилль больше всех обхаживал Уинанта и называл «большим человеком»), друзьями они никогда не были.

— Именно **Уильям Аверелл Гарриман** позже станет наиболее приближенным к Черчиллю американцем, нежели Уинант. Существует мнение, что Черчилль и Рузвельт были весьма близкими друзьями, но на самом деле это миф, придуманный самим Черчиллем. Именно Гарриман имел влияние на британского премьер-министра и поддерживал с ним связь на протяжении всей жизни.

—  **Ленд-лиз**  — государственная программа, по которой США передавали своим союзникам во Второй Мировой Войне боеприпасы, технику, продовольствие и стратегическое сырьё, включая нефтепродукты. Она начала свое распространение в начале марта 1941, и по итоговым подсчетам больше двух третей от всего количества Америка направила именно в Великобританию. Ответный ленд-лиз среди стран Союза также составил большую часть именно от Англии к Америке.

—  **Договор об обмене «эсминцев на базы»** упоминается слегка, но имел свое ироничное значение. В ответ на прошение Великобритании о помощи от США пришло предложение отправить им несколько эскадренных миноносцев, оставшихся с Первой Мировой Войны, в обмен на сто лет аренды военных баз Англии в Карибском море. Уайт-холл, Палата Общин, да и сами колонии на Карибах были против сделки, но тяжёлое положение не давало британцам выбора. Соглашение было подписано примерно за шесть месяцев до событий этой главы. Когда корабли были доставлены, английское правительство было громко возмущено. Эсминцы оказались не пригодными к бою вообще, и были либо старыми, либо слишком изношенными.

—  **Обед в «Савой-Хотел»** в Лондоне в честь посольства Уинанта действительно имел место в истории. Джон Уинант сидел во главе стола между Уинстоном Черчиллем и Графом Дерби, главой «Общества Пилигримов», которые организовали этот банкет в поддержку англо-американских отношений. Рядом с послом расположилась элита не только английского общества, но и видные фигуры мировой политики, военные главнокомандующие и главные редакторы популярных того времени газет. Так что не зря он считался «кумиром Великобритании».

—  **Речи Уинанта и Черчилля** в этой главе переданы слово в слово, насколько удалось узнать из надежных источников и вклинить в повествование.


	4. 04 - март 1941

— Я думаю, — обратился посол к Альфреду на следующий день, — тебе было бы полезно поговорить с сэром Кёрклэндом.

Джонс вытаращился на него, как на сумасшедшего, и чуть не споткнулся на месте, никак не ожидая, что обычно такая непринуждённая беседа на пути в посольство начнётся именно с этого. Вчера Уинант сказал много важных слов и вроде как хотел заставить свою державу задуматься о всяком. Альфред был уверен, что посол надолго оставит его наедине со своими мыслями, но, похоже, ошибся.  
Чувствуя предательский жар на лице, Джонс поспешно отвернулся. Он терпеть не мог родительское отношение к себе и знал, что посол вовсе не претендует на опекунство, однако с самого начала поездки чувствовал себя обруганным проказником, не уверенным в себе. Если и было в мире то, что Альфред действительно ненавидел, так это ощущение неуверенности. Он итак боролся с собой каждый день, чтобы не впасть в тоску, а теперь Уинант предлагал ещё и встречу с Англией. Джонс не хотел представлять, чем это может обернуться.

— Это вряд ли, — ответил он и обругал себя за слегка дрогнувший голос.

— Ты правда так ненавидишь его, Альфред? — задумчиво спросил Уинант, открывая дверь посольства. — Ты ненавидишь его больше, чем весь остальной мир?  
Джонс замер на пороге, не представляя что ответить, и, помедлив секунду, пошёл дальше. Шагая следом, Уинант терпеливо ждал ответа. Кому как не ему знать, как трудно бывает найти нужные слова.

Вот только Альфред не искал слова, а скорее пытался разобраться в мыслях. Он помнил, как вчера ему мучительно хотелось заговорить с Англией, однако после окончания обеда все эти ненужные формальности просто не дали им пересечься.  
Да будь даже у Джонса смелость подойти, он точно не стал бы говорить с Англией публично. Нельзя, чтобы другие слышали их диалог, тем более видели, как охладеет взгляд британца и остервенеет голос, когда он припомнит «Договор Гента». Так что, с одной стороны, хорошо, что им не дали встретиться, но с другой стороны личная встреча ещё только предстояла. И она, если честно, ужасала Альфреда куда больше. Представить себя наедине с Англией, который кипит от злости или наоборот игнорирует каждое его слово, проще было застрелиться.  
Хотя Джонс уже не знал, чего боится больше, равнодушия или ненависти. Хочет ли он помочь или остаться в стороне. В противовес тому количеству американцев, которые хотели спасти Великобританию, находилось в разы больше тех, кто не хотел думать о ней как о стране вообще. А президент Рузвельт обещал сделать всё, кроме вступления в войну. Эти людские настроения каждый день давили на Альфреда, и он начинал порядком уставать от постоянной надобности говорить себе, что ему должно быть наплевать.

— Я не совсем чтобы ненавижу его, — слова вылетели сами, и Альфред чуть не запаниковал, тут же поправив себя, — но точно недолюбливаю.

Джонс мельком глянул в сторону Уинанта и отвернулся, чувствуя, как горят щёки.

— Просто я, — продолжил он, — не хочу его видеть, вот и всё. Да и он тоже не хочет. Две недели прошло, и он даже обо мне не спрашивал.

— Спрашивал, — возразил Уинант, проходя мимо державы.

Альфред застыл и опомнился лишь тогда, когда посол оказался на несколько шагов впереди. Джонс догнал его и молча поплёлся рядом, кивая в знак приветствия идущим навстречу сотрудникам. В его уме не укладывалось это единственное слово.

Оказавшись в кабинете, Уинант положил чемодан на стол и опустился в кресло. Сложив руки в замок, он внимательно смотрел на Альфреда. Уже готовый было заговорить, Джонс вдруг осёкся и сглотнул. Во рту страшно пересохло.

— Он спрашивал обо мне? — медленно проговорил он.

— Да, — кивнул Уинант, открывая чемодан и доставая документы. — Он не просто спрашивал, а интересовался твоим состоянием.

Альфреда будто окатило ледяной водой, и вновь паузы в речи посла стали болезненно долгими.

— Насколько я понял, сэр Кёрклэнд хотел увериться, что ты сумел устроиться и ни в чём не нуждаешься. Я сказал ему, что у тебя все хорошо.

— А… — Джонс отвел глаза, хотя понимал, что скрыть пунцовый цвет лица на таком расстоянии не получится. — Так он…

— Он ждал тебя на том обеде, — добавил Уинант, сортируя бумаги в разные папки, готовясь к работе. — Ты, как никто другой, должен знать, насколько горд британский народ.

Альфред едва заметно усмехнулся.

— Уж я-то знаю.

— Я понимаю, что историческое прошлое оставило на вас обоих след, — сказал Уинант и вздохнул. — По крайней мере, понимаю это, как гражданин одной из этих стран. — Повисла долгая пауза, но Альфред уже готов был ждать. — И всё же я думаю, что будет лучше, если вы поговорите. Развеете все недомолвки. Потому что ты нужен ему, Альфред.

— Ага, — хохотнул Джонс, — только он этого не признаёт.

— Не вслух, — согласился Уинант с улыбкой. — Но разве ты сам не хочешь с ним увидеться?

Альфред раскрыл было рот, но застопорился.

— Только ответь честно, — сразу вставил посол, что было для него по определению несвойственно. — Потому что если тебе действительно не нужно это, и ты хочешь провести остаток времени подальше от сэра Кёрклэнда, я не стану настаивать. Так что прошу быть предельно честным.

Джонс уставился в пол, не понимая, почему его лицо до сих пор горит. И, если честно, не хотел понимать. Он чувствовал себя слишком оторванным от собственного народа, слишком далеко от того, к чему он привык, поэтому не знал, что думать или говорить. Обычная пылкая самоуверенность больше не собирала мысли воедино, а лишь усугубляла путаницу.

— Мне он не нравится, — протянул Альфред. — Но, думаю, поговорить с ним можно.  
Уинант широко улыбнулся, поднимаясь с кресла.

— Замечательно. Сегодня я иду в Уайт-холл, и сэр Кёрклэнд наверняка будет там вместе с премьер-министром.

Альфред коротко кивнул и хотел было уйти, но его остановила крепкая дружеская хватка на плече.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты увидел эту страну такой, какой вижу её я, Альфред, — сказал Уинант, и бережно похлопал свою державу по спине.

* * *

Альфред думал, что не будет нервничать.

Сам факт волнения заставлял Джонса усмехаться, ведь он уже целых два раза видел Англию рядом. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы его внутренности больше не вскакивали как чёртова пружина.

Это будет обычный разговор, простое «привет» и «пока», после чего Альфреду можно будет окончательно забыть обо всём. Уинант и Рузвельт отстанут с призывами пойти налаживать отношения с Англией или кем бы то ни было. Что ж, ради такого стоило согласиться.

Джонса вовсе не трясло, он не переступал с носка на пятку, а перед входом в Уайтхолл Уинант решительно сжал его плечо не потому, что хотел морально поддержать, а потому что он просто любит каждые пять минут это делать.

Альфред не нуждался в поддержке. Сейчас если он и нуждался, то только в том, чтобы перестали трястись его чёртовы руки.

— Думаю, он в своем кабинете наверху, — кивком указывая на лестницу, сказал Уинант. — Поворот налево, вторая дверь.

Не сказав ничего в ответ, Джонс смерил взглядом лестничный пролёт и понял, что его нервный тяжёлый глоток было хорошо слышно вокруг. Тихо выругавшись и покачав головой, он начал решительно подниматься по ступеням, закинув руки в карманы брюк, чувствуя себя как можно более непринужденно. На середине лестницы Альфред застопорился и снова сглотнул, попутно обернувшись назад и увидев, что Уинанта внизу уже нет. Внизу вообще никого не было.

Сейчас можно спокойно развернуться и уйти, воротиться на Гроувенор-сквер и притвориться, что разговор не состоялся. Однако, как бы правдиво это не звучало, Альфред понимал, что не сможет смириться со своей трусостью. В конце концов, это же всего лишь Англия. В нём не было ничего угрожающего. Возможно, у простого люда он и вызывал благоговейный ужас, но Альфред знал его слишком хорошо, как человека. Не как мощную империю, а как заботливого опекуна, ласкового отца, любящего брата. Раньше он звал Англию по имени. И, несмотря на чопорный эгоцентризм и скупую самоуверенность, британец был очень добрым. Пока Америка не начал думать самостоятельно. Пока не оттолкнул его первым.

Свернув в коридоре налево, Альфред замер у второй двери. Остановившись, он сразу почувствовал, как вспотели ладони и как неистово колотится сердце. Нахмурившись, он стиснул зубы, призывая тело унять бесконтрольный трепет, умом понимая, что бояться тут совершенно нечего.

Да это же просто Англия, они виделись совсем недавно во время Первой Мировой. Они обменивались экспортом, вели поставки продовольствия и всегда воевали на одной стороне. Ну почти всегда. А в данный момент Америка оказывает Великобритании помощь. Они не были чужаками, хотя у Альфреда язык не поворачивался назвать их друзьями или даже просто союзниками. Несмотря на близкие когда-то отношения держав, настоящими союзниками они никогда не были. А тот человек, что находился сейчас за дверью, был для Альфреда и вовсе незнакомцем.

Альфред сунул руки в карманы, затем вынул, поняв, как глупо и закрыто будет выглядеть, потом сцепил перед собой и снова бросил вдоль тела, не зная куда деться. С силой втянув носом воздух, он расправил плечи и зацепился за карманы брюк большими пальцами. Свободно, немного легкомысленно, но в меру деловито.

— Так, — прошептал он, собираясь с мыслями, и шагнул, открывая дверь в кабинет.  
Человек у окна оказался стоящим спиной, однако Альфред не мог не узнать в нём Англию. Руки сложены на пояснице в крепкий замок, гордая прямая осанка. Это была действительно Империя, пусть и почти что падшая.

За окном стоял холодный мартовский день, и, несмотря на сезон постоянных весенних дождей, погода была сухая уже несколько дней, и даже пару раз выглядывало солнце.

Тихо шагнув за порог, Америка захлопнул дверь, надеясь таким образом заставить единственного обитателя кабинета обернуться. Он решил не выкрикивать приветствие и не говорить первым вообще, вместо этого силясь хотя бы немного унять рвущееся из груди сердце.

Англия не шевелился и даже не дернулся от увесистого хлопка. Затем, медленно, будто выходя из другой реальности, он развернулся к гостю лицом.  
Цвет пасмурного неба, отраженный от городских стен, импонировал его угрюмому взгляду и общей бледности. На таком близком расстоянии, на котором Альфред впервые видел Англию после стольких лет, была ещё сильнее заметна непривычная глазу худоба. Держа руки за спиной, Англия развернулся к нему полностью, и Джонс с мимолетным облегчением понял, что встретил его взгляд без прежнего скачка в груди. И что, напротив, не может оторвать от него глаз. Не может не лицезреть, каким британец стал слабым и хрупким, и каким сильными и уверенным остался.

— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал Англия.

Остолбенев, Альфред с трудом прогнал поднявшуюся по хребту холодную дрожь. И это было всего лишь одно слово. Джонс не намеревался показывать своей тревоги, поэтому ответил так, чтоб стало ясно, что он не отступится от своей позиции.

— Давно не виделись, старикан, — подавив дрожь в голосе, Альфред небрежно усмехнулся и добавил: — Выглядишь ты хуже, чем когда-либо.

Англия не изменился в лице, а его взгляд мог заморозить даже пламя.  
Все слова, что Альфред хотел, но не позволял себе сказать, продолжали жечь изнутри. И он предпочитал там их и оставить, напоминая себе, что ему всё равно, как обернётся нынешняя ситуация.

_Англии больше нет._

Но Англия стоял сейчас перед ним, всё такой же невзрачный и бледный. Всегда ли он был таким маленьким? Нет, даже если он теперь был ниже Джонса, он остался таким же крепким, несгибаемым, сильным. Он не дрогнул в присутствии большой страны, в отличие от Альфреда, который всё больше чувствовал себя жуком под гигантской лупой, содрогаясь под твердым взглядом маленькой, но все же империи.

_Развернись. Пожалуйста, развернись и уходи!_

Альфред желал этого с первой секунды, как зашёл на порог, но продолжал стоять на месте.

_Уехать домой. Домой! Я хочу домой!_

Наконец Англия разорвал зрительный контакт, окинув взглядом стол, за которым, очевидно, работал до этого. Он подошел и аккуратно собрал несколько бумаг.

— Если ты что-то хотел, говори, — не глядя на собеседника, бросил Англия, собрав толстую стопку документов, которые начали подрагивать в его руках, будто от ветра. Не справившись, британец опустил их обратно на стол.

— Вообще-то, — начал Альфред, желая поскорее стряхнуть с себя нервозность, но способа вернее, чем подначивать британца, не знал, — мне показалось, это ты у нас в нужде, а не я.

Пальцы Англии зависли над стопкой бумаг, а затем он резко скомкал верхний листок и швырнул в мусорную корзину. Он не поднимал глаз, и Альфред был только рад этому, ибо сомневался, что сможет вытерпеть их переглядку ещё раз. Он чувствовал странный холод, распространившийся по комнате, но продолжал неотрывно следить за движениями британца, видя его окостеневшие исхудалые пальцы, руки и плечи. Альфред прекрасно знал, чего хочет Англия и чего хочет он сам. И уж точно не хотел быть первым, кто скажет это вслух.

_Это всего лишь вопрос времени._

Альфред подошел к столу.

— Что делаешь? — поинтересовался он, стащив один из листков.

Англия долгое время не отвечал, а затем пояснил:

— Распределяю поставки продовольствия.

— А, ну логично, — кивнул Америка. — Должно быть, нацистские подлодки прибавили работки.

Выпрямившись, Англия с призрачным равнодушием подтвердил:

— Не то слово.

Альфред снова поймал его взгляд и решил, что не станет отворачиваться. Один лишь бог знал, как ему тяжело смотреть в эти зеленые глаза, но отвернуться означало бы фактически сдаться. В повисшей тишине послышалось, как за окном радостно чирикают птицы.

— Ну что ж, — Америка задумчиво повертел в руках чернильное перо, затем вернул его обратно на стол и оглядел кабинет, который наполовину был библиотекой. — У тебя тут славно. — Пробежавшись глазами по полкам, Альфред заметил кое-какие знакомые названия книг и с интересом стал рассматривать корешки, пытаясь занять себя хотя бы чем-нибудь, лишь бы не смотреть на Англию. — Зачем ты хотел меня видеть?

— Это я тебя должен спросить, — ответил Англия ровным тоном.

— С чего бы? — удивленно переспросил Альфред. — Уинант вчера буквально умолял меня зайти к тебе. Сказал, что ты хотел меня видеть.

Когда Америка развернулся, то с удивлением заметил, как Англия, изрядно покраснев, делает вид, что опять смотрит в окно. Джонс позволил себе слабую улыбку, оторвавшись, наконец, от бесцельного изучения подписей, чтобы пройтись по кабинету дальше. Шагнув к большому бежевому глобусу, Альфред тут же крутанул его, глядя, как сливаются прочерченные меридианы и параллели, и постарался проигнорировать кольнувшую сердце печаль, когда перед ним мелькал материк Северной Америки.

— Я такого не говорил, — твердо отчеканил британец.

— Ещё он сказал, что ты интересовался, хорошо ли я устроился.

— Я такого не говорил, — настойчиво повторил Англия, и не было похоже, что он сомневался в своих словах.

— Я сказал, что в Штатах было лучше, — в том же тоне добавил Альфред, останавливая глобус и водя пальцами вдоль линии берега такого далекого, но родного дома.

— Как же иначе, — отозвался Англия, и Джонс удивился, что не чувствует рук на своей глотке, хотя британец готов был открутить ему голову за подобные слова ещё во время Первой Мировой. — Ты всегда думаешь только о доме, как бы далеко не уезжал.

— Ну да, — ответил Альфред, немного теряясь от отсутствия подвоха в сказанном. Раньше Англия мог назвать его хвастуном и попытаться убедить в уникальности своего гостеприимства. Но, кажется, теперь он просто понимал так же, как и Альфред, что слова о том, как здесь должно быть хорошо, будут слишком далеки от истины.

Джонс молча наблюдал за тем, как Англия водит пальцами по окну. Если наклониться чуть в сторону, то можно увидеть его лицо в отражении. Оно оказалось печальным, почти отчаянным. Альфред поспешно отвернулся, не в силах видеть эти глаза даже в блике на пыльном окне. Неловкое молчание развеивало любые слова, которые можно было бы подобрать.

Альфред опять крутанул глобус, но не стал смотреть на него, опасаясь снова заметить очертания своего материка. Пока он бесцельно разглядывал убранство кабинета, шагая туда-сюда, его взгляд то и дело падал на спину Англии, но тот не шелохнулся и ни разу не обернулся.

Внезапно британец заговорил, не отрывая глаз от разрухи города:

— Наше положение теперь другое.

— Твоё или моё? — с невольным интересом уточнил Джонс.

— Обоих, — отозвался британец и грустно добавил: — Тебя не бомбят.

— А, ну, — Альфред хотел было решительно ответить, но понятия не имел, что можно на это сказать.

— Когда после стольких лет ты заявляешься сюда и видишь меня таким… Ох, будь мой народ в форме, а город не в руинах, всё было бы иначе.

_Сирена. Выстрел. Свист бомб. Взрыв!_

_Англии больше нет._

Альфред мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение.

— Сейчас мне конечно не угодить твоим стандартам, — заключил Англия, и звучал почти иронично.

— По-моему, всё не так уж плохо, — ответил Джонс как можно более равнодушно. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Англия услышал в его речах надежду, достаточную, чтобы трактовать её как соглашение вступить в войну. Он не хотел и не собирался давать случайных обещаний, чтобы потом слушать причитания британца о том, какой он недобросовестный и как свойственно это американцам. — Я примерно могу представить, как здесь было до взрывов. Было наверное реально лучше. Как-то даже паршиво, что я попал сюда только сейчас, когда тут всё такое серое и убогое.

Альфред видел, как напряглись плечи британца, когда тот заговорил:

— Любой город стал бы убогим после девяти месяцев бомбежки. Уж прости, что лишил тебя такого бесценного опыта, как блицкриг.

Замерев в изумлении, Америка понял, что фактически обозвал страну британца «убогой», однако он не собирался извиняться. Всё, чего он хотел сейчас, это оторвать, наконец, взгляд от его хрупкой спины и выйти за дверь. И больше не возвращаться.

_Это всего лишь вопрос времени…_

— Да ничего, зато я теперь понимаю, что мои дела ещё не так уж плохи, — сказал Альфред и мигом понял, что лучше было промолчать. Он заметил, как Англия впился пальцами в подоконник, а затем медленно-медленно отвернулся от окна. Его глаза впервые вспыхнули пламенем, однако британец оставался нем, будто не мог решить, какое из проклятий выкрикнуть первым. Альфред ответил на его взгляд лёгкой ухмылкой и, уверенно шагнув к противоположной стороне стола, взял перо, постучав им задумчиво по краю. Он ожидал взрыва, однако Англия не оправдал этого. Он оставался до предела невозмутим. Должно быть, стычки с Германией отняли все силы, раз он пропустил такой невежливый бросок.

— Ты только за этим сюда явился? — едко процедил Англия.

— Сюда? В Англию, в смысле? — без тени пессимизма переспросил Альфред и пожал плечами. — Я не знаю, мой президент настоял на поездке, а посол хотел, чтобы я был рядом. Так что у меня не было выбора так-то. Думаю, переговоры скоро кончатся, и я уеду. Очень скоро.

— Ясно, — холодно бросил Англия, вновь соединив руки за спиной и выпрямляя спину. — Мне казалось, твой визит несёт в себе стремление подготовиться к войне.

— Это исключено, — покачав головой, ответил Альфред, припоминая речи Рузвельта.

— Ты, верно, шутишь, — усмехнулся Англия с усталым вдохом. Настолько же усталым и изнемогающим, как и весь его потрёпанный вид. Джонс заметил, что Англию слегка потряхивает, но постарался не заострять на этом внимания. Он и так ощущал себя слишком скованно от любых действий другой державы.

Внезапно, стукнув ладонями по столу, британец резко подался вперёд. Вздрогнув, Джонс опять был прибит к месту этими яркими глазами.

— Если всё так и продолжится, я умру.

Джонс похолодел, чувствуя, как сердце с силой ударилось о рёбра, а горло сжалось от вспышки адреналина, заставив поперхнуться невысказанными словами.

— Я умру, — повторил Англия. — Великобритании больше не будет. И… — он резко оборвал себя и отвел взгляд, до боли прикусывая губы. Долго разглядывая стену, британец вскоре выпрямился и поправил пояс, попутно разглаживая складки на форме своими хилыми перебинтованными пальцами. Зачем он это делал, Альфреду было непонятно, ибо огромное количество заплаток, пятен и разошедшихся швов было невозможно спрятать. Как будто одежда его не менялась уже несколько лет. Хотя, наверное так оно и было.

— И… — протянул Англия упавшим голосом, и наконец нашёл силы говорить. — Америка, я понимаю, что моя смерть может быть для тебя более чем приятной новостью, но, — он посмотрел на Альфреда, и тот напрягся, боясь услышать то, что должно было прозвучать, — я вовсе не умоляю тебя о помощи. Просто, если не оказать именно военной поддержки… мои люди погибнут… А когда погибнут они, погибну и я.

Джонс не сводил глаз с лица британца, проклиная тот момент, когда решил прийти сюда. Он не желал смотреть, как истощается и распадается великая страна, его отвращала сама мысль стать свидетелем падения британской империи. Почему Англия вообще так легко с этим смирился? Разве он не из тех, кто упрямо стоит на своем до самого конца? Разве это у британцев не в крови? Зачем он смотрит на него? С таким невыразимым стремлением, словно во всём чёртовом мире видит только Альфреда.

— Я не… — начал Джонс, порываясь сказать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы не чувствовать холода по всему телу. Зря он послушал Уинанта, ему не следовало приходить, как и не следовало вообще приезжать в эту богом забытую страну. — Я не… — Альфред сглотнул и, надавив на сомнения, тихо произнес: — Я не вступлю в войну, Англия.

На одну неуловимую секунду в глазах британца вспыхнуло отчаяние, Джонс даже испугался, что тот может удариться в слёзы. Однако Англия лишь плотно сжал челюсти и нахмурил брови. Его губы исказила гримаса печали, но он быстро справился с собой, втянув носом воздух. С души Америки свалился камень, он не представлял своего бессилия, если бы Англия вдруг заплакал.

— Ясно, — голос британца был горьким и тяжёлым, как выдохшийся коньяк. — Глупо было даже надеяться на тебя.

Повисло неуютное молчание, в котором Альфред с каждой секундой всё больше жаждал выбежать из кабинета. Уехать как можно дальше, как можно скорее. В Лондоне он не чувствовал себя на своем месте. Здесь было слишком много незнакомых звуков, звуков в ночи, в которых он боялся утонуть.

Джонс не знал, что хуже, гордость Англии или его отчаяние. Глаза британца снова были устремлены на него и снова будто вливали в него терпкий спирт, обжигая все внутри и в то же время не давая отвернуться.

— Что бы ты ни делал, Америка, ради бога, не повторяй моих ошибок, — сказал Англия довольно безэмоционально, и Альфред едва не потерял лицо. Он ждал угроз, порицания, мольбы, чего угодно, но не предупреждения.

И вдруг, впервые за полторы сотни лет Англия протянул руку и коснулся его. Правда, этот жест не был ни ласковым, ни даже дружелюбным. Решительно схватив Джонса за воротник, Англия грубо дёрнул его к себе, и их лица оказались в дюйме друг от друга. Беспомощно опираясь на стол, Альфред чувствовал в британце такую силу и ярость, что даже не подумал сопротивляться.

— Ты, верно, думаешь, что после моей гибели Германия остановится, — прошептал Англия. — Или наивно полагаешь, что, если весь мир падёт, ты один единственный не пострадаешь.

— Зачем ты мне угрожаешь? — хрипло спросил Джонс, и Англия медленно покачал головой в ответ. Когда показалось, что его хватка сейчас ослабнет, он ещё сильнее натянул ткань воротника и выдохнул в самое его лицо:

— Это простая констатация факта, Америка. Германия не остановится. Хочешь сидеть сложа руки и ждать, пока нацисты подбираются к твоим берегам? Дело твоё.  
Заключительная речь Мэроу эхом отражалась в его словах: _«Сейчас можно быть спокойными, как после Мюнхена. Но, зная о том, что случилось в последние два года, попытайтесь не думать о том, что принесут будущие два… Если, конечно, сможете»._

— Никто ко мне не подберётся…

— Ошибаешься! — перебил его Англия.

— Нет! — повысив голос, решился Америка. — Мою территорию ещё никому не удалось подчинить! Даже тебе!

Глаза британца на короткий момент распахнулись, и он отступил на шаг, будто окаменевшая статуя, бесконтрольно отпуская ворот Альфреда и попутно закрывая глаза рукой. Джонс отвернулся и поправил воротник, отшагивая от стола. Он пожалел о своих словах в то же мгновение, как произнёс, понимая, что не стоило говорить именно так. К тому же, шпильки и оскорбления в адрес британской империи не приносили облегчения, а только делали лицо Англии таким, что его было больно видеть.

— Тупица, — не убирая руку от лица, злобно процедил британец. — Какой же ты все-таки тупица! Простодушный кретин, идущий на поводу у своей гордости!

— Прямо как ты, — парировал Альфред, намеренно не поворачиваясь, чтобы глаза британца вновь не придавили его к стенке.

Англия молчал, и Джонс только по звуку шагов понял, что тот отошёл от стола, увеличивая дистанцию между ними. Альфред невольно обернулся, провожая взглядом фигуру британца, который внимательно осматривал убранство кабинета, будто впервые оказался здесь. Последний вскоре очутился возле того же глобуса, который Джонс крутил несколько минут назад. Рука Англии рассеянно прошлась по верхнему полушарию, и хотя Альфред не видел, где именно, он понял, что это была восточная половина Атлантического Океана. Соединенное Королевство Великобритании.

— А знаешь, — рука Англии безвольно упала вдоль поверхности глобуса, заставив шар закрутиться вокруг оси, — во многом я не меньший идиот, чем ты, Америка. Так что не мне тебя судить, действительно. — Он внезапно остановил глобус, коснувшись пальцами случайного участка где-то в Тихом Океане. — Я сам старался как можно дольше оставаться в нейтрале и не вмешиваться в войну, чтобы сохранить своих людей, свои ресурсы и свою территорию. Я тихо сидел в сторонке, пока Германия стремительно захватывал моих соседей, одного за другим. Ради мира… нет, ради собственного благополучия британцы не хотели вмешиваться в войну. Лишь бы сохранить страну целостной. — Он иронично кивнул и вновь крутанул глобус, рассеяно следя за его вращением. — И совершенно неожиданно, хотя я понимал, что рано или поздно это случится, нацистская Германия, подмявшая под себя полмира, устремила своё огромное дуло на меня. Я слишком поздно понял, что остался совершенно один. Слишком поздно… И после девяти месяцев сопротивления самой могущественной военной державе мира я просто на грани… Я экономически, морально и физически истощён. Я даже не знаю, наступит ли для меня завтрашний день. Всё, что у меня есть, это надежда, которая, впрочем, тоже слабеет.

Он посмотрел в сторону Альфреда, и тот мгновенно пожалел, что не отвел глаз раньше. Сердце снова тяжело ухнуло в груди.

— Отступать с островов мне некуда, — британец отвернулся, глобус за его спиной перестал крутиться, — поэтому мой народ и мой премьер-министр так надеются, что Соединённые Штаты будут более внимательны к нам, чем мы в свою очередь были к Европе.

Альфред некоторое время молчал, ощутив вдруг, будто падает вниз вместе со всей комнатой.

— Мой президент обещал помощь, но не войну, — сказал Джонс через силу. Он надеялся, что его тихий голос располагает к компромиссу или хотя бы звучит в меру утешительно. Но Англия в ответ лишь отрывисто засмеялся, будто услышал смешную шутку. Альфред не шевелился, глядя на покачивающуюся фигуру британца и видя, как на смену улыбке к нему вернулся прежний злобный оскал.

— И ты называешь это помощью? Хочешь сказать, что это всё, что ты можешь, Америка?

— Что значит всё? — вспыхнул Джонс, повышая голос в ответ на напирающий тон. — Я даю столько, сколько надо. Это тебе всегда мало! Сколько бы я тебе ни дал, ты всегда будешь говорить, что этого недостаточно.

— Потому что этого недостаточно! — гневно отрезал Англия. — Ты наверное даже не знаешь, что это слово означает!

— Иди ты нахрен! — взбрыкнул Джонс, и услышал, как его голос эхом отразился от стен. Англия замер в двух шагах от него, будто опомнился.

— И перед кем же мне приходится пресмыкаться, — британец указал в сторону Альфреда, — перед тобой!

На этот раз была очередь Джонса взглянуть на него угрожающе потемневшим взглядом. Британец не шелохнулся, он, кажется, вот-вот готов был отвернуться или сорваться с места, чтобы уйти.

Джонс и сам хотел бы уйти.

— Знал бы, что ты глух как пень, не стал бы даже обращаться! Больно нужно мне твоё союзничество или какая-то там помощь, когда ты на всё плевать хотел с высокой колокольни! Зачем тебе кому-то помогать? Тебе проще выжать из меня остатки средств, пока я не умер!

— Нет! — рявкнул Альфред и почему-то прикусил язык, не договорив: _«Мне насрать, умрешь ты или нет!»_  — Неужто это твоя самая большая неудача в жизни — будучи великой империей, упасть в ноги своей бывшей колонии?  
В ответ Англия с надменно вскинул подбородок и, с вызовом усмехнувшись, быстро прошагал к своему столу. Напряженные плечи ссутулились, когда он снова взял в руки документы. И, прежде чем Альфред успел понять, зачем британец шелестит бумагой, в его лицо неожиданно прилетел бумажный ком. От следующего неприятного броска он уже уклонился.

— Катись!! К чертовой!! Матери!! — кричал Артур, комкая один листок за другим. Америка чуть не засмеялся.

— Да ты просто слишком гордый, чтобы просить о помощи того, кого не ставил раньше ни во что! Тебе стрёмно, потому что это я! Я, а не кто-то другой! — хотя бумажки не наносили никакого вреда, Альфред рефлекторно уворачивался от тех, что летели в лицо. — Не говори, что ты забыл, как ломал когти, пытаясь удержать меня в своей никчемной власти!

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! — крикнул Англия, его лицо исказил нешуточный гнев.

— Ты просто до сих пор не можешь простить мне мою независимость, верно?!

— Причём! Тут! Это?! — бросая новые комья бумаги, орал Англия в ответ. Ему было всё равно, что попадалось под руку: чистые листы, записки или черновые обрывки, или же важные документы. — Я уже давно забыл обо всём! Почему ты с этим никак не смиришься?!

— Я? — Джонс от удивления аж поперхнулся, отбивая ладонью очередную бумажку, которая полетела чётко в сторону британца, но тот уклонился и послал новый комок ему в лоб. — Мне-то как раз плевать!

— Тогда почему ты сам не смиришься со своей независимостью?!

Альфред замер с окаменевшим лицом.

— Потому что ты до сих пор смотришь на меня таким взглядом, как будто хочешь вернуть прошлое! Как будто я всё ещё твой младший брат! Признай уже, Англия! Всё потому, что это я! Я, который наплевал на тебя! Ты уже не та великая держава, которая внушала мне уважение. Теперь ты мне просто больше не нужен.

— И после таких речей ты говоришь, что делаешь всё, что можешь? — с усмешкой вставил Англия. — Как же много ты сделал!

— Я сделал предостаточно! — напирал Альфред.

— Да ни черта ты не помог! За всё я тебе отплатил деньгами! И даже эта твоя помощь не даёт и мизерной возможности победить Германию!!!

— Как будто бы ты вёл себя иначе на моем месте! — подняв с пола комок, Альфред вложил в бросок всю свою злость. — Но я этого хотя бы не отрицаю!! — когда Англия увернулся от прямого попадания в голову, бумажка с громким стуком отскочила от окна. Не долго думая, британец послал комок в ответ. — Ты игнорируешь мои слова! Ты до сих пор видишь во мне лишь своего младшего брата, свою колонию! Упущенную собственность! Твои люди нуждаются во мне, но по-прежнему не ставят ни во что! Не думай, что я этого не вижу!

— Ты мне больше не брат, не обольщайся! — рявкнул Англия, хватая и бросая в Джонса чернильное перо. Его голос стал тише, но свирепее, будто он на полном серьёзе готов был убить собеседника. — Я потерял своего брата четвертого июля тысяча семьсот семьдесят шестого года! Я не знаю, кто ты такой, Америка! И я не хочу тебя знать!!!

— И после этого ты удивляешься, почему я не хочу воевать за тебя, — рассмеявшись, сказал на это Альфред, подбирая отскочившее от стены перо.

— Да я не прошу тебя любить мою страну или стать снова моей собственностью, чёрт подери! Мне не важно, как ты ко мне относишься! — орал британец, и теперь его грубый тон ощутимо заглушала обида. — Я лучше, чем кто-либо, понимаю, каково твое отношение.

Альфред молчал, стараясь дышать глубже и не сломать перо, которое сжимал в кулаке.

— Ты думаешь, что моя несгибаемость в вопросе помощи и моё… то есть, наше недопонимание друг друга — это все из-за моей обиды на твою независимость? — Англия болезненно прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. — Ты такой дурак, Америка, ей-богу. — Он чуть не застонал. — Завтра я могу потерять всё: территорию, людей, свой дом, даже своё имя. Я в отчаянии стою на самом краю, и ты думаешь, что в этом состоянии я могу претендовать на твою бесценную независимость и пытаться присоединить тебя к себе обратно?! Уж такого завуалированного оскорбления я от тебя не ожидал!

Альфред не заметил, как Англия оказался совсем близко, пока говорил, поэтому, когда британец выхватил чернильное перо из его пальцев, он чуть не вздрогнул.

— Именно свободу я люблю в тебе больше всего, Америка.

Весь воздух в комнате заледенел и застыл после этих слов. Альфред даже не подумал скрыть свой шок, однако Англия не видел его лица. Вернувшись к столу, британец поднял несколько скомканных бумажек и попытался вернуть им первозданный вид. Его взгляд смягчался, когда он узнавал в них документы на отправку провизии.

— Я умираю, — спокойно сказал Англия, слегка нахмурившись. — Я знаю, что меня ждёт, поэтому мне остается только биться до последнего. Будь я проклят, если Германия надеется на лёгкую победу. Ему придется очень постараться, чтобы отбить у меня мою территорию.

Он замолчал, и когда тишина затянулась, Альфред практически решился шагнуть к двери. Он чувствовал себя здесь слишком уязвимым, расшатанным, как будто душу вдруг оголили. Его трясло, и дрожь никак не уменьшалась. Да что же это с ним происходило?

— Не стоит путать, — сказал вдруг Англия, разворачиваясь от стола, — я просил не о любой дурацкой помощи, а о серьёзной. Это не зависит от того, у кого я стал бы её просить. Запомни это. — Он искоса глянул на Альфреда. — Прошлое это прошлое, мы уже ничего не сможем с ним поделать. И у меня было предостаточно времени, чтобы сесть и без пристрастия всё обдумать. Да, ты был частью империи. Ты был очень важной частью. Но, знаешь, когда-то и я был частью могучей державы, от которой потом отделился. Я тоже сражался за свою независимость, отстаивая то, что принадлежит только мне. И сейчас я вновь пытаюсь защитить это… Я прекрасно понимаю твои чувства, поэтому смирился с твоей ненавистью и живу дальше. Мне теперь действительно всё равно.

Англия вновь попытался расправить залатанную форму, но только сделал хуже. Альфред всё больше хмурился от его слов.

— Оглядываться назад, когда мы оба должны двигаться вперед… Америка, ты понимаешь, что это открыто оскорбляет мою страну и не делает чести твоей?

— Хватит! — Альфред резко повысил тон. — Хватит говорить мне моими же словами! «Двигаться дальше»? С каких пор ты в это веришь?! Ты вечно несешь одну и ту же брехню!

— Ну вот, снова обзываешься, — складывая руки на груди, устало прокомментировал Англия. — Теперь понятно, зачем ты пришёл.

— Я не собирался приходить сюда вообще!!

— Ну, тогда почему же ты здесь?! — голос Англии резко сорвался на крик.

— Я… — Альфред нервно запнулся.

— Почему, — цедил сквозь зубы Англия, — ты ещё здесь? Если ты на так ненавидишь британцев, и у тебя нет ни малейшего желания помогать мне, что ты вообще здесь делаешь, Америка?! — прежде чем Альфред успел что-либо сказать, он тихо, но едко добавил: — Уходи.

— Я…

— Уезжай домой!

— Хватит мне указывать! — Джонс едва подавил желание смести всё со стола, вместо этого он крутанул глобус с такой силой, что тот вполне мог никогда больше не остановиться. — Хватит говорить мне, что я могу и чего не могу! Не надо делать вид, будто я и пальцем не пошевелил, когда узнал о войне! Хватит врать, что я не помогал тебе, тогда как я делал всё, что в моих силах!!! И лишь потому, что тебе не хватало этого, ты решил, что я обязан пренебречь мнением народа и тоже вступить в войну!! И не надо притворяться, будто то, что произошло между нами в прошлом, не имеет для тебя абсолютно никакого значения!

— Ты мне больше не брат, — мягко обрывая вспыльчивую его речь, повторил Англия. — Ты. Мне. Не брат. Я уже давно не считаю тебя им ни в какой степени. Ты для меня никто. Ты всего лишь маленький, упрямый, зазнавшийся, неуклюжий юнец.

— Заткнись! — закричал Альфред, зажмурившись. — Заткнись! Заткнись!!! ЗАТКНИСЬ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ!!! — его вдруг захлестнуло совершенно неуместное, сильное желание заплакать. И это было глупо, ведь ему было всё равно. Абсолютно всё равно.

— Где же твое «если Англия выстоит, мы в стороне не останемся»?

— Хватит бросаться цитатами моего Президента! — дрогнувшим голосом бросил Джонс.

— Ты тут говоришь о помощи, о поддержке, — с нажимом продолжил Артур, — а на самом деле твой президент сказал, что хочет просто нажиться на бедах других. В первую очередь как раз на мне.

— Хватит…!

— Ты предложил мне партию эсминцев в обмен на девяносто девять лет пользования моими военными базами на Карибах. Но когда я подписал соглашение, что мне пришло?! Груда разваливающегося металлолома, не способного даже держаться на плаву! И это ты называешь «делаю, что могу»? Это твоя символическая плата за нейтралитет, Америка?!

— Да я…!

— Ты уже забыл, как отказал мне в международном кредите, который мне пришлось брать у Бельгии, только потому, что не верил, что я могу оказаться без денег?

— Как ты можешь оказаться без денег, если Великобритания это экономическая жила со множеством инвестиций?! Если бы ты прекратил инвестировать и продал часть акции хотя бы в одном из моих банков, ты бы обогатился перед войной вдесятеро!

— Пошел ты.! — надменно выплюнул Англия.

— Ты ВСЕГДА говоришь, что я делаю что-то не так! Ты просто-напросто не воспринимаешь меня серьёзно! Хватит смотреть на меня, как на ребёнка!

— Ты пока не сделал ничерта такого, чтобы я перестал тебя им считать! — гневно перебил Англия. — Я не знаю, понимаешь ли ты сам намерения своего правительства, но знай, что пока ты наживаешься на моих слабостях, я тут сражаюсь за собственную жизнь!

Альфред выдохнул, покачав головой, чувствуя, как внутри всё бурлит от гнева и как щиплет глаза. Он хотел что-нибудь ударить, сломать или бросить об стену. Он уже совершенно не понимал, какая идиотская причина дернула вообще подумать о разговоре с Англией. И почему ни ноги, ни рассудок не хотели подчиняться воле разума и выйти за дверь, навсегда захлопнув её за собой.

— Ради тебя я поменял свои законы! Чего ты от меня ещё хочешь, Англия?! Это ведь не моя война!

— Это Мировая Война, и она касается всех!

Джонс только сейчас подумал о том, что в здании Уайтхолла они вовсе не одни, и искренне надеялся, что никто не зайдет, интересуясь, почему стоят такие крики, и не нарушит их натянутую до предела, жёсткую нить диалога. Он чувствовал, как вслед за бешеным стуком сердца распирает рёбра под рубашкой, и как трудно дышать. Альфред больше всего желал уйти отсюда, но не так, не сейчас.

— Ты присылал мне помощь по факту. Но этого либо не хватало, либо приходило слишком поздно. К тому же с прикрепленным расчетным чеком.

— Ну, а как же!..

— Я знаю, — горько усмехнувшись, оборвал его Англия. — Знаю, потому что у самого было множество союзников, которых я использовал себе на выгоду… Похоже, всё в мире возвращается. А теперь, как ты выразился, великая империя вынуждена лизать пятки самой молодой нации в мире. Однако моё негодования этому факту никак не связано с нашими прошлыми отношениями. — Тихий голос вдруг окреп, и Англия заговорил жёстко, не желая показать свою слабость. — Причина тут, скорее, в твоём упрямом и эгоистичном желании бесправно нажиться на моём и без того шатком положении. Тут уж неважно, я это или какая-то ещё страна, это как удар в спину.

— Англия, — начал Альфред, и тоска, которую он слышал в собственном голосе, звучала странно.

— И ты не стал бы извиняться. Это в принципе понятно. Ведь для тебя это просто очередной поворот в экономике, и моя смерть тут как постфактум.

— Не говори так, — Джонс не удержал дрожи в голосе. — В конце концов, есть ленд-лиз…

— Ленд-лиз, — Англия невесело рассмеялся. — С ним британцы могут надеяться поесть хотя бы что-то помимо сгоревших покрышек.

— Но… — Альфред осекся, дышать почему-то стало больно.

— Знаешь, я просил не о такой помощи. А твой, — Англия вскинул в негодовании бровь, — президент, по-моему, вообще не собирается принимать ответственных решений. Или влиять на мнение людей. Я, как никто другой, понимаю, почему твой народ не хочет воевать и почему твой конгресс не станет отдавать этому предпочтения тоже… Но просто я…

Джонса окатило ледяной волной, когда он услышал откровенную дрожь в голосе Англии. Британец тут же умолк и резко отвернулся к окну, но, глядя на его лицо в отражении, Альфред видел, как с него исчезла гордость и решимость.

_Теперь он хочет надавить на совесть._

Джонс отвернулся, он не хотел видеть это лицо.

_Он хочет, чтобы я купился, как в прошлый раз, а потом будет снова попирать ногами всё, что я для него сделаю._

Именно так. Англия не может умереть, он просто всегда хорошо умел притворяться. Даже если он действительно говорит правду, Альфред просто не хотел верить его словам.

— Ты не можешь и дальше вмешиваться в дела Европы или выходить из них, когда тебе заблагорассудится. Это всё равно не будет длиться вечно.

— Американцы отзываются о международной политике с таким же отвращением, с каким в викторианскую эпоху говорили о сексе. — Шутка прозвучала почти смешно, но Англия, как и прежде, не повёл и бровью. Впрочем, Альфреду тоже было не до смеха.

— Я говорю серьёзно, Америка.

— Я тоже, — парировал Джонс, вздохнув. — Я не готов вступать во взаимоотношения с миром тем образом, какой ты видишь.

— Ты живешь в общем социальном мире, здесь не получится быть одному.

— Мой народ не станет драться, Англия, — наконец, впервые за разговор Альфред разорвал зрительный контакт.

Он знал, что всё так и было, знал, что Англия умирал. Это подтвердил бы любой зрячий, однако всё это время Альфред думал, что подобное невозможно. Невозможно, чтобы этому сильному, горделивому и упрямому старику угрожала опасность исчезнуть. Опасность остаться без денег или без еды. Но люди его действительно умирали от голода, Альфред это видел. Однако сделать он ничего не мог, и ничтожная его часть нашептывала, что Англия всего-навсего им манипулировал.

Америка смотрел в сторону, до боли кусая губу. Его до сих пор разрывало на части, бросало то к одному решению, то к другому, при этом он продолжал настойчиво твердить себе, что ему всё равно, что это не имеет значения. Покуда его люди в безопасности, ничто не имеет значения.

— Я долго не задержусь, — сказал Альфред, все ещё буравя взглядом пол. — Президент сказал мне приехать и осмотреться.

— Понятно, — голос Англии звучал словно издалека, за пару сотен метров, но при этом он стоял так близко. — Ходи, смотри, думаю, тебе и без экскурсовода хватит впечатлений для того, чтобы отчитаться перед своим президентом. — Он зашелестел чем-то на столе. — Можешь лететь домой хоть сегодня, я тебя не держу.

— Англия, — начал Альфред, утрачивая напускную смелость, и вдруг в голове что-то щелкнуло. — Я хочу помочь тебе! — и в ту секунду, как прозвучали эти слова, он осознал, что только это было правдой, он не мог больше лгать, он правда хотел помочь. — Я хочу помочь, но, пойми… Я не хочу…

Англия внезапно встал, быстро собрал дрожащими руками документы и так же резко направился к выходу, проходя мимо собеседника и даже не взглянув на него. Джонс в оцепенении наблюдал за тем, как Англия с грохотом распахнул дверь и шагнул наружу. Он крепко сжал ручку двери и, снова повернувшись к Альфреду, буквально на мгновение позволил себе посмотреть на него таким взглядом, какого Альфред не хотел бы видеть никогда в жизни. У него не хватило бы слов, чтобы описать этот взгляд. Он не смог бы измерить его силу. И совершенно точно он не мог справиться с ощущением, что от одного единственного взгляда его буквально вывернуло наизнанку.

Тишину комнаты разорвало громоподобным хлопком двери, и это без сомнения означало, что разговор с Англией окончен.

_________________________________________________________

**Исторические заметки:**

—  **Уайтхолл**  — название улицы, где находится британский парламент, а также само здание правительства Соединенного Королевства Великобритании. Это название сохранилось после стоявшего там Дворца Уайтхолла, вокруг которого в свое время строились правительственные дома, но который сгорел в 1698 году. [от переводчика: Уайтхолл (White Hall) дословно переводится как «белый зал», но, будучи именем собственным, произносится созвучно с английским. В наши дни некоторые развлекательные структуры России используют слово «уайтхолл» в качестве обозначения больших и просторных строений, как например банкетного зала, отеля или элитной фото-студии, хотя в их случае это имеет совсем другое значение].

—  **Черчилль фанатично призывал Рузвельта** принимать решения, не основываясь на мнении американского народа. Он заверял, что, если президент оценит ситуацию трезво, а не относительно «взглядов мирно живущих», это даст Англии шанс выжить. Даже когда был введён новый закон о ленд-лизе, что поднимало причастность США к войне на внушительный уровень, многими международными посольствами было отмечено, что это нельзя расценить как серьёзную поддержку. Вновь и вновь Америка пыталась дать понять британцам, что американское правительство живёт совсем по другим стандартам (отчасти из-за политики международной изоляции, отчасти из-за принципа разделения власти). Черчилль, у которого мать была американкой, любил повторять, что он имеет полное представление о том, как устроена политическая система США, но правда в том, что ни он, ни его приближенные на самом деле этого не знали. Правила конгресса сильно отличаются от парламентской системы Великобритании, где исполнительная и законодательная власти имеют одни и те же лица. Уинант тоже пытался привнести ясность, говоря, что Рузвельт не имеет власти над конгрессом, как Черчилль имеет над парламентом, и что, согласно конституции США, объявление войны зависит не от президента, а от заседания конгресса (члены которого в тот момент находились в полном безразличии к войне).

— Канадский дипломат **Чарльз Ричи** в свое время писал: «Англичане вполне могли бы проглотить свою гордость перед американцами, но в итоге она застрянет в их глотках».

—  **Рузвельт был крайне невосприимчив к войне** частично потому, что в конгрессе Белого Дома преобладал антивоенный и анти-британский настрой, а частично от недооценки ситуации Европы. И в то же время винить Рузвельта не за что. Англичане, в отличие от американцев, были более приближены к европейским странам, и всё равно в 1930-х годах оставались в нейтрале очень долгое время, не взирая на то, что Гитлер активно хозяйничал по соседству. Как Артур и говорил в этой главе, Правительство Чемберлена не выказало никаких действий чтобы сдержать распространение нацистов в Европе.

—  **Когда Германия** захватила Францию, президент Рузвельт выступил с речью, в которой обещал «предоставить Англии любую помощь, кроме войны». Оно говорил: «Если Англия выстоит, то мы в стороне не останемся». Для американцев это могло звучать как угодно положительно, но для англичан это скорее служило смертным приговором. Даже последовавший ленд-лиз не изменил их мнения.

—  **Ярким примером «помощи» от Америки** был тот самый «Договор Гента» об обмене эсминцев на базы. Для Англии это было менее чем выгодное соглашение, и британцы не скрывали своего возмущения в разговорах с представителями США.

—  **В ноябре 1939 года** Рузвельт сумел убедить неуступчивых членов конгресса внести поправки в «Закон о Нейтралитете», согласно которым Англии давалось полное право на пользование военными ресурсами США. Однако британцы должны были заплатить за всё в долларах (по курсу на момент получения запроса) и вывозить приобретения обязаны были на своих собственных судах. Вследствие этого Великобритания в течение первого года войны лишилась практически всех денег и всех золотых фондов. Чтобы иметь возможность обороняться и снабжать армию, британское казначейство вынуждено было обратиться к правительству Бельгии, находящемуся в Лондоне. Ситуация была настолько плачевной, что министр финансов выдвинул предложение сделать отдельный кабинет для рассмотрения реквизиции британского народа: люди готовы были отдавать любые золотые украшения, даже свои обручальные кольца. Но Черчилль ответил на это отказом. _«Мы не можем устыдить себя ещё сильнее_ , — говорил он. —  _Это Америка должна стыдиться!»_

—  **Правительство США не имело никаких намерений** извиняться за откровенное вытягивание денег из Великобритании во время войны. Рузвельт, как и все в его кругу, верили в то, что получение англичанами хоть какой-то помощи — без убытков для Америки — уже должно было быть достаточно. _«Мы хотим избежать риска и любой опасности, поэтому стремимся заключать выгодные сделки»,_  — говорил президент.  
— Правительство считало своим долгом убедить жителей США в том, что «хитрые, коварные британцы пытаются втянуть США в ненужную европейскую войну (отражение того самого внутреннего голоса у Альфреда). Правительство не упоминало, что США получает от этих «хитрых и коварных людей» больше денег, чем рассчитывала.

— Говоря **«Я тоже когда-то был частью великой империи»** , Англия ссылается на «Римское завоевание Британии». Хотя вообще Британские Острова не единожды подвергались попыткам завоевания извне.


End file.
